He's a Cheater
by Kowaba
Summary: Sometimes it's okay to lie right? Especially when no one seems to care? Well that's just how Natsu's been playing it, like it's no big deal. So there should be no problems as long as no one gets hurt, right? He'll find out soon.
1. Chapter 1

**He's a Cheater**

 ** _A/N:_** **Now this was a little project I've had for a while and don't see another opportunity greater than this as one. Hope you enjoy. And as for when this takes place, just place it anywhere you heart wants to, there really is no specific time zone for this.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I don't own Fairy Tail**

"I swear officer, that's not mine." - **Proper Speech.**

' _Marian, close your eyes_! _.'_ \- **Thought.**

" **Urahara Shoten, 7:26 a.m** **.** " - **Setting. (Just realized I haven't updated that one...)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail looked up at a ceiling, watching aimlessly as a ceiling fan turned slowly. It was a weird thing for him, to just stare at an inanimate object without a purpose other than to simply pass time. His bones felt itchy from not having moved in several minutes, it's quite possible that he wants to be moving 24/7. Not that there's anything wrong with that. He just loves to be moving.

But laying on his back on a very comfortable bed would see, like a dream come true for most. But not for Natsu. He thrived in danger and commotions. It was what he lived for. He didn't like this.

But not only was he bored from the lack of motion and action, he also felt like an asshole.

He lied.

Not just to some random person on the streets but to his nakama.

His friends.

 _His family_.

He felt like such a dirtbag! He told them that he was just simply going to a meat lovers convention (which was totally believable). Nobody batted an eye. The only thing that would have raised their suspicions would be that Happy or Lucy didn't accompany him.

Well, Lucy knew where he was really going as she was his best friend and confident. And occasional lover...

But that's besides the point. What really matters is that Natsu lied to mostly everybody in the guild and he felt like an ass. But the truth is he couldn't tell anybody. Not just for his sake, but for other's as well. Everything would work out just fine if no one knew about his monthly little getaways.

Erza most of all.

Oh he dreaded to think what Erza would do if she found it.

She'd probably be hurt. No, devastated. And then in an extreme fit of anger, she would most likely brake his spine.

But he couldn't help himself.

He owed this to _them._

No, not Fairy Tail.

"Alright hussy, you got to snuggle him for your ten minutes, now it's my turn!" Minerva Orlanda snarled angrily as she tore Natsu's limp body from the grasp of the scowling Kagura Mikazuchi.

The two busty bombshells both gave each other a piercing stare, silently duking it out in their heads in a war, the prize being who got to snuggle with Natsu.

Yes, _them_.

That's right ladies and gentlemen, give Natsu a pat on the back. He did something most men would only dream of but even then still think that it would be impossible. He sacked Minerva Orlanda and Kagura Mikazuchi. The two busty beauties who were among the most beautiful women in the world, as well as the strongest, but they were bitter rivals to their cores. They despised each other. One being the exact opposite of the other. Polar opposites.

But Natsu had to admit, he loved them dearly. More so than himself.

That was something that was very hard for him to admit to himself. He didn't expect it to happen. To be honest he was quite tired of their bickering, so much so that within a few minutes of his arrival, he wanted his vacation to end!

"I said hand him over!" Minerva growled as she yanked his arm into her vast cleavage, smothering his bicep with her breasts.

Kagura grit her teeth together. "No! You had him this morning!" She shot back, bringing his other arm to her own cleavage.

Natsu sighed heavily. Minerva on his left, Kagura on his right. Both with his arms between their boobs.

Either this was his hell or his heaven. Which one, he couldn't decide. He just knew that he wished things to be peaceful and quiet again.

"Please let me sleep for ten more minutes..." He pleaded emotionlessly, too tired to care.

Minerva and Kagura drew their attention from each other to look at their mutual boyfriend and lover.

"What was that, dearest?" Kagura asked, wanting to know if there was anything that she could do for her beloved.

"I think he said he was horny, I'll get on it, stat." Minerva diagnosed, throwing her right leg over his own, preparing to saddle up. The tigress took his limp cock into her small hand and began to stroke it back to life with a hungry need inside her. Minerva licked her lips in anticipation.

Kagura instantly went back to protective nature, a far cry from her nutrient side. "Calm down you slut, show some mercy! Our dear Natsu-kun had to spend all night trying to get your loose snatch to feel anything!" Kagura barked, going on full offense, not bothering to spare the pleasantries.

Kagura then looked back to her Natsu with a loving gaze, softly stroking his chin with her slim fingers. "I'm sorry baby, if you want I'll dispose of this wretched street whore so we can have the whole hotel room to ourselves." She smiled softly, wanting to do anything to please him.

Natsu just shrugged. "Be nice Kagura, I love you both. You know it hurts my heart when y'all are mean to each other." He said.

But Kagura only her the first part. Well, a twisted version of the first part.

' _He said he loved me!_ ' She inwardly squealed but kept her loving visage on with a small pink tinge on her cheeks.

Minerva didn't pay her any mind. "Ah there we go! Nice and hard!" Minerva smirked as she succeeded in bring Natsu's limp cock back to its full hardness that reached almost eight inches in length but held quite the girth. Slowly she raised her naked hips off of his thighs and brought his hard tip to entrance of her sopping wet lips. Gently and lovingly, Minerva slowly lowered herself onto his pole, encasing him in her hot snatch that gripped his cock with a tight vice.

Natsu cooed as he was once again submerged in the heated depths of Minerva Orlanda, one of the more powerful women that he had the pleasure of fucking. He brought his hands up to her wide hips and gripped the toned flesh, pressing his digits into the supple flesh and ensuring a good grip to hold onto while she rode him.

Once she fully brought herself onto his lap with his cock deep inside her, Minerva gently started to bring herself up and down with the same amount of skill that could be labeled as professional.

"Ooooh baby..." Minerva sighed heavily, a blush coming to her cheeks as she rode him.

Natsu also had a heavy blush on his face, watching her big breasts ponderously quake and wobble as she rode him.

That was one of the very few similarities between Kagura and Minerva. They almost had the same exact body types. Same E-cup breasts, same wide hips, same big ass, and most importantly, almost the same exact pussy. For two bitter rivals, they were like twins.

Natsu reached up and harshly grabbed Minerva's left breast, causing the tanned breast to squish into his grasp and morph to whatever shape he so desired to shape it. The malleable flesh was excellent for grabbing as it was both soft and plump. Not to mention her pink nipple stood out very enticingly on its pallet of white skin.

Juice ran down his shaft as he both teased her breast and thrusted into her warm pussy. Her body was responding very well to the stimulation.

But while Natsu moaned and sighed pleasantly from Minerva, he turned his head to the side and noticed Kagura's downtrodden expression, it was like that of a pouting puppy's. How could he resist that!?

He sighed heavily, knowing that this was going to turn into a whole other battle.

He pressed his hand to Minerva's soft pelvis and slowly pushed to make them woman fall back in pleasure. But Minerva was quite surprised when she thought he was going to switch it to missionary but instead pulled out of her! That son of a bitch!

Natsu pulled out his throbbing erection and quickly moved Kagura onto her side with her breasts mashing against the mattress but her leg over the other so her ass was at an angle. Swiftly, he shoved his cock into her needy pussy that was drenched in her own arousal.

"Oh yes!" She moaned deeply, overjoyed with having being reunited carnally with her one true love.

Natsu grunted as he put his hand on Kagura's plump rear, squeezing the pliable flesh to get a good hold to destroy her walking skills. He was relentless when fucking her, cause he knew she could take it. He liked being on top. He would be rough with Minerva but she was too much in control when on top.

Kagura's juices splattered against his crotch when he fully slammed himself into her, her arousal gushing out in waves onto him, her, and the bed.

Her tongue lolled out as a goofy smile covered her face. She would hate it for her guild to see her in such a state but if Natsu saw it, she wouldn't care. He deserves to know how good he is at fucking his little swordswoman. Minerva? Meh, Kagura wouldn't care if she saw her in such a state, Kagura has seen her in it plenty of times.

Natsu grunted like a beast as he continued to roughly sheathe himself into her, watching as her gentle curves rolled from the impact of him slamming himself against her.

But unfortunately, from having been inside two girls, two beautiful girls with phenomenal pussies, he was already close to orgasm. He didn't think he could do it, he swore that the two already drained him last night.

And to boost his troubles, Minerva made her triumphant come back by pressing herself against his back, mushing her huge breasts into his shoulders, and whispering naughty, degrading things about them being his sluts into his ears.

"Fuck..." He whispered as he clamped his eyes shut, wanting to at least gain a few more minutes by trying to shut it all out.

Kagura, by now on her tenth orgasm, bordering on eleventh, kept babbling things about him and his magic cock. By now their respective parts where covered in sweat and her slick juices. She ruined the sheets.

"Natsu-kun... Natsu-kun... Natsu.-kun..." Kagura repeated with a dreamy look in her eyes. She could feel his shaft pulsing in her walls, she could tell he was close. Very close. She just hoped he would finish inside her and paint her walls with his seed.

"Cum Natsu, you know you want to." Minerva teased as she nibbled on his ear.

Natsu felt swear drip from his chin. "I'm... done..." He whispered, preparing to unleash the white flood within Kagura.

But Minerva had other plans.

She reached down and grabbed the base of his thick shaft and pulled it out of Kagura's pussy. "Fire." Minerva commanded and soon, Natsu's white swimmers came rushing out of his tip and began to splatter onto Kagura's abused flesh, giving her ass a nice creamy coating. Ropes of his hot seed strung across the maiden's generous ass flesh, warming her with it's texture.

"That's it." Minerva continued to stroke it out of his cock, dabbing it on her skin to get as much out of it as she could. "Release it all out for me. That's a good boy." She sung.

Once she was sure that she had gotten it all out, Minerva let his body go limp as she dove to lick up his cum from Kagura's ass. She knew that Kagura would soon come to her senses and make to devour it all but Minerva was quicker to think and made to eat it all herself. After all, she deserved it more.

While the two began to clean Kagura's rear, Natsu simply slinked off the bed, too tired to resist gravity. He was completely drained. He didn't know if he could go another round. He dreaded to tell them no, because that would have no effect. They'd just get hornier, taking it as a challenge to see who could milk out his final load first.

But when there's a will, there's a way. And he had a will to not have sex with them again for the rest of the day!

"Yummy..." Kagura sighed happily, still sucking on her fingers.

Minerva didn't say anything as she was too determined to give Kagura's derrière a once over with her tongue, just to be sure she got all of his cum.

Slowly Natsu stood up, now having a plan to escape. "Ugh, I think I'm gonna take a shower." He yawned.

Kagura and Minerva was immediately scrambling to make it to the bathroom, both wanting to get it started to please him. They wrestled on the bed, on the floor, all the way to the small bathroom just to beat the other. Both were too distracted by the other to notice Natsu scrambling to get his jeans on.

"Thank Mavis they fell for it!" He chuckled, realizing he had more energy now that he had a chance to get away from the two sex demons that he called his lovers.

He sat down on the bed after buckling his pants, putting his shoes on when he finally looked at the window. "Huh, it's raining." He observed. "That's odd, it was sunny just a few hours ago..." He scratched his chin before standing back up, ready to take off.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natsu whistled as he exited the hotel main door, stepping out onto the rainy streets of Crocus. He always liked Crocus. There was just so much going on! It was the perfect place to be having an affair! There were far too many people here to even notice him or his girlfriends!

But now it was just him, he could do whatever he wanted! Well, until nighttime when he would have to come crawling back and apologize to his lovers for ditching them, even if it was for self defense. But he would man up and swallow his pride to take them on. He would make it up to them.

But until then, he could do whatever he wanted! Like maybe he could go-

"Well if it isn't Natsu Dragneel..." A _very_ familiar voice sang as it approached from behind.

Natsu shuddered, immediately knowing who it was and what the situation will most likely lead too.

"H-H-Hey J-Jenny!" Natsu stuttered uncontrollably as he turned around. "H-How've ya been?" He asked cowardly.

Jenny Realight stood there with a scowl on her face, beating down onto her umbrella. Natsu would be more scared if it wasn't for her choice of apparel at the moment. Gone was her usual dress and in its place was a tight, gray wife beater that was several sizes too small so the bands only covered her nipples and inner breasts and that shirt only went a few inches down before stopping to reveal her toned midriff. And to make matters worse, she wore jean shorty shorts so that left her long, toned legs on display. Natsu didn't know if he should be scared or horny!

"How have I been?" She mocked. "How have I been!?" Jenny growled. "Two months and no letter or anything from my dumbass, pink haired boyfriend, that's how I've been!" She yelled angrily as she marched toward him.

Natsu winced as it seemed the rain beat down even harder on him than before.

When she finally stood but a few inches away from him, now glaring into his eyes and seeming even more intimidating than before. Natsu waited for her to barrage him with a volley of words but that wasn't what came. It only took her a few seconds to muster all her strength into her hand to deliver a savage backhand to his face that would make any lesser men pass out.

Natsu's head moved to the side as a large handprint began to form on his cheek. "Look Jenny, I-" he didn't get a chance to apologize as she immediately launched herself at him.

But not in an attack.

Well, not a violent attack.

Jenny jumped on Natsu and wrapped her long legs around his waist and her arms around his neck while her mouth attacked his. Her plump, pink lips catching his in a romantic lip lock, trying to convey into actions how much she missed him in the past two months they've spent apart.

Natsu was incredibly shocked that she jumped him in such a manner but wasn't an idiot so he was quick to wrap his hands around around her back and reciprocate the kiss of mad lust.

So the two stood there, or Natsu stood there with Jenny grinding on him, kissing as the rain fell down on them, soaking their clothes to their skin. But neither cared. They were far too engrossed in each other to care.

But finally, the need for air grew too important so they had to separate, but they still held each other close.

"I've missed you, you damn bastard." She whispered with her eyes closed, touching her forehead against his.

"I've missed you too Jenny." He said back without hesitation.

Now if you're wondering what the fuck is going on, your thoughts somewhat aligning to these; what is Natsu doing kissing Jenny, but wasn't Natsu dating Kagura and Minerva, does Jenny know, or perhaps even do they know they might catch a cold?

Well, to answer all questions at once folks, Natsu never learned to say no to a woman. He was too eager to please.

Jenny wasn't his first, but neither were Kagura or Minerva, that right belonged to another special lady. But Jenny was the first real relationship he had. She taught him how to be a gentleman. How to treat a lady. Even taught him how to do makeup. But she never exactly told him that they were dating.

That was her biggest mistake.

So Natsu spent all that time thinking that was how you interacted with girls as he didn't know better. So when Minerva and Kagura were drunk and horny, both betting that they could best the other in sex, Natsu didn't think twice about having sex with them. Hell, he even encouraged them to stick around.

And that's how they started seeing each other.

But while he spent time with them, he didn't think to check in on Jenny who would only find out too late that Natsu didn't know that she wanted to date him.

Oops, am I right?

Jenny clawed at his soaked clothes, trying her damnedest to reach the skin of his back to mark it as her property.

"Take me." She whispered in between kisses.

Natsu moaned as he grabbed her firm backside and gave it a harsh squeeze. "At your place?" He asked, ready to make the walk with her on his waist.

"No time." She kissed his lips again. "What about yours?"

Now Natsu should've known that taking Jenny back to his hotel room, where Kagura and Minerva were probably waiting for him so they could beat the snot out of him, would be a death sentence. But with Jenny grinding her own pelvis against his, he couldn't find a fuck to give.

"Hold on tight then, babe." Natsu said as he promptly took her discarded umbrella with one hand and held her tight with the other. It was only a few feet away from the main door so there was no need for them to use it.

Besides, Jenny was going to get wet soon enough.

He didn't care about the people giving them looks, he got them from people all the time, if anything having Jenny involved would make him seem even more awesome. Besides, it's not like anyone at the guild would possibly hear about him and Jenny having a public grope-fest when only a handful of people saw them. He liked his odds.

But thank Mavis for elevators, he didn't know if he would be able to fully concentrate on the stairs with the treatment Jenny was giving him...

 ** _A Few Minutes Later..._**

"Fuck me!" Jenny mewled as she tossed herself onto the floor of the hotel room, pulling down her small, tight jean shorts to reveal her taut booty. Natsu grinned eagerly as he nearly slammed the door close and proceeded to fall on top of Ms. Fiore with cock in hand. He thought he was completely drained from his two earlier lovers but there was something about Jenny's ass that reared him up for another round. Sure it wasn't the biggest or most pliable one he had the pleasure of fucking, but it was still unique and sexy.

Natsu shoved his cock into her awaiting pussy with no remorse. "Oh Jenny!" He moaned out, his hands gripping the soft carpet of the floor. Already Jenny began to move her hips back up into his dick, forcing the thick piece of meat to be burrowed into her soft core. Her wet lower lips wrapping around and welcoming his dick as it plowed into her.

"Natsu, baby!" She moaned back, tilting her head back to the side so she could see him out of the corner of her eye. Supporting herself on one arm, she used the other hand to bring her wife beater over her mountainous breasts that were a whole size bigger than Minerva's and Kagura's bountiful twins. The two tanned globes of flesh wobbled against each other as they were pressed into the carpet, jiggling like jello.

But that wasn't all that was moving on her. With her pants pulled down for easy access for him to plow her wet snatch, her supple ass was free to clap against his lower stomach as he thrust. It was a very pleasing sight for Natsu as a man who would appreciate all parts of a woman.

"Your pussy is so hot, Jenny! I can barely stand it!" He growled as he moved his hips into her, creating delicious friction between his cock and the walls of her cunt.

Jenny chuckled between moans and pants of air. "Oh really?" She rose a sweat covered eyebrow. "Because your dick is like a hot piece of iron!"

Natsu didn't respond to her, not that he didn't want to but he just didn't have the capacity. Her pussy is so good that it is making him lose the ability to speak! What a woman!

His fingers dug deeper into the soft flesh of her hips before releasing them to grab his favorite pair of objects in the world, Jenny's huge boobs. It was kinda difficult for him to get a good grasp on the twins but he made due with what little room was given but Jenny seemed to greatly enjoy the attention that he was giving to her tits.

Natsu and Jenny were both covered in a salty mix of sweat and rain, maybe their saliva in some places like their lower mouths and necks. It was quite arousing to see Jenny's soft, wet ass jiggle and clap against their respective bodies and the sound of it nearly sent him over the edge. This was one of the hottest raining hookups either one has ever participated in.

Finally his fingers managed to work their way up to her pink, erect nipples that scratched pleasurably against the floor. He squeezed the two nubs and pinched them, both in different ways to elicit more pleasure from and for her.

But it would take a lot more to make Jenny cum, that was a true statement. Had it been Kagura underneath him, she would've already came ten times and then some. Minerva probably not as much. Any woman who wasn't a Mage? They'd have their brains fucked out by him with just his finger. But Jenny was a real prize. Beautiful, sexy, experienced, and intuitive.

She was a total catch. Honestly, he would totally put a ring on it if he wasn't so promiscuous.

"Oh Natsu! You're fucking me so good with you big cock! Yeah baby! Keep pounding me!" Jenny mewled as a little drool dribbled off her bottom lip. She used her expert control of her muscles to clamp down on his shaft and forcibly massage it, giving him mind numbing pleasure.

Scratch that, he is going to put a ring on it. Not now, but later.

"Oh ho ho, that's a good girl!" He shut his eyes from the amount of mind blowing pleasure. He was seriously debating whether or not he should pull out. He didn't know if it was one of her safe days or if she was still on a pill, he wanted to.

"Are you-" He stopped to grunt as he seemed to reach even deeper inside of her pussy. "-safe?" He asked as his fingers switched back to playing with the heavy meat of her sweat and water covered breasts.

"Does it matter?" She smirked playfully and seductively.

Natsu was a bit taken back by that, it's been a while since he was last fucking Jenny so this boldness was a breath of fresh air.

Oh she's a naughty girl.

"But to answer your question: yes, I'm safe today." She giggled, still continuing to press herself back against his slamming hips in perfect rhythm. "So go ahead and cum, it's alright." Jenny admitted.

"Alright then, here I cum!" Natsu grinned as he leaned down and pressed his chest into her soft, wet back and mashed her supple ass against his pelvis, putting his cock even deeper into her.

Jenny bit her lip as once again, his hardened head ran over her G-spot. She felt her ass roll and grow sore from its constant abuse but she only loved the feeling of it. It only made her pussy more drenched. Now his cock ran languidly in between her soft pussy lips. The blonde could feel his cock pulse within her and whenever he was fully encased inside her, she could feel his big balls clench.

His hands squeezed the flesh of her big, tanned breasts with a certain primal hunger. He wondered if he should show her ass any attention but settled on the opinion that her breasts were far more sensitive. Plus it felt like he was sinking his hands into two large pillows that he could fuck.

"Oh baby..." Jenny moaned in a soft, seductive voice that made shivers run down his spine. "You're fucking my pussy so good..."

Natsu dipped his head down with his tongue out and slowly licked a wet trail from her shoulders to her neck. "That's because I just can't get enough of your amazing pussy, Jenny." He retorted.

She leaned her head back against his. "Are you going to cum?" She asked as she worked her hips to twerk her generous ass against him.

Natsu ripped his hands away from her lovely breasts and plant his paws onto the floor to steady himself. This way, he had a lot more force behind his thrusts so his cock could bring her even more pleasure than before.

"Y-Yeah." Natsu bit his lip, trying to get the most out of the session. But with Jenny now twerking, he didn't know if that was a possibility as her smooth and moist pussy only massaged his shaft more quickly and fluently.

"Then cum, you don't have to hold back." She whispered.

Natsu wanted to say something back but it seems his time finally ran out and he busted. Slowly his balls clenched and his shaft throbbed. His thick, frothy seed shot into Jenny and splattered against her most deepest places, painting her soft pink walls white. Jenny moaned lewdly, feeling his boiling seed dump into her. It may have been hot when he exploded in her mouth or on her face, but nothing could compare to getting one of his signature creampies.

Natsu and Jenny panted as he slowly came down from his high. Natsu was just glad he still had some cum left to offer after such a big night of seed with two girls and Jenny smirked as he slowly softened.

"Done already? That sucks, I thought I was finally going to have an orgasm." She mock pouted, teasing him.

But fortunately for him, Natsu knew better than to pick a fight. But that still made him realize that she had not had hers yet. So he pulled out his still weeping cock and set it in the cleavage of her two supple ass cheeks.

"Shit I'm sorry babe, I didn't think about you." He hung his head low in shame. "I swear that once I get hard again, I'm gonna spend the rest of the day making you cum." He spoke with determination as he picked his head back up.

Jenny smirked as she felt his warm leftovers dribble down her ass cleavage. But before she could speak, two women raised their voices to let them know of their presence.

"Ehem." Minerva coughed into her fist while standing above them in only a tight white towel with her other arm holding her a,pale bosom that was nearly popping out of the top. If anything, the tight towel looked like a small minidress. Super sexy with her wet hair.

Kagura had both her arms crossed under her chest as she had also donned a towel to cover up herself with her wet, purple hair draping her shoulders and back.

"Forget about us?" Kagura asked with no small amount of malice.

Jenny just giggled nervously as an embarrassed blush dusted her cheeks. "Umm Natsu? Why are there two naked women in your room?" She asked sweetly.

"Uhhhh..." Natsu was completely dumbfounded, surprised that he once again let his penis do the thinking.

Minerva just looked at Jenny with disdain. "I'm his girlfriend." She glared.

Kagura's eyes darted from the two on the floor to Minerva. "Don't you mean 'we'?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah yeah, sure. Whatever." Minerva shrugged her off.

Kagura don't relent as she turned to the dark haired woman with her arms crossed at her. "Oh really? Now you don't care? You really seemed to love me in the shower when I-" She was interrupted when Jenny found it a good time to step in and state her peace.

Jenny nearly tossed Natsu off of her and quickly adjusted her thin, wet clothes to try and cover what dignity she had left. "I'm sorry but I don't think we've had the pleasure of being formally introduced." Jenny stuck her hand out for them to shake.

Natsu quickly put his snake back into his trousers with a hurt look on his face but was also curious to how this was gonna go down.

Minerva disregarded what Kagura was going to say and looked at Jenny's hand with a bit of approval. "Ah finally, some respect. Minerva Orlanda, pleased to meet you." She met Jenny's hand with her own.

Jenny smiled as she got down shaking Minerva's hand and then reached for Kagura's. "And I can only tell that you're Kagura Mikazuchi. The strongest woman of Mermaid Heel." Jenny knew how to butter people up.

And Kagura appreciated it.

"Charmed!" Kagura smiled with a blush as she eagerly shook her hand.

Natsu sweat dropped. Kagura and Minerva were ready to curb stomp Jenny a minute ago but as soon as she sweet talks them, they're all buddies. He needed to learn how to do that.

"Natsu, sweetie, go fetch us something to drink. I simply must tell these wonderful ladies all about you, only good things I promise." Jenny ordered like he was a servant.

"Yes, that would be good Natsu. But Jenny, sweetheart, your clothes are absolutely drenched. Let's get you into something more comfortable." Minerva cooed.

Jenny giggled with her hand over her mouth. "Oh I would love to but sadly I only brought a pack full of just small things, I just planned to stay the night." She said.

"Wait, you only planned to stay one night? Why?" Kagura asked curiously. Natsu nodded, also wanting to know.

Jenny just smiled at Natsu. "Because our dear Natsu hadn't talked to me in almost three months and this was the only way I could see him. Is it so bad that I wanted to see my love one last time?" Jenny whispered, creating a sullen mood in the room.

Natsu's jaw dropped while Minerva and Kagura both felt sorry for her. Natsu was trying to figure out exactly how Jenny knew he would be in Crocus near this exact hotel at the exact time he was leaving it. But Kagura and Minerva were too busy asking questions about her and Natsu's relationship to care.

"And you two saw each other in the rain? That's so romantic!" Minerva said with Kagura nodding in agreement. "You ruined your only clothes just to see him."

"Such devotion." Kagura whispered.

"Yeah, I didn't care about material items or the cold rain, cause I knew that once I saw Natsu, our hearts would warm each other up warmer than any fire." Jenny said as if she was reciting poetry.

"Just kill me..." Natsu whispered.

"I can't stand for this!" Minerva... well, stood up from her spot on the bed. "Natsu, we're going to go buy this poor woman more clothes because she deserves them after risking her health to find you when it was pouring down rain."

"And you're gonna buy them." Kagura said as she too stood up.

Jenny crossed her arms and smirked haughtily, winking at him. The little vixen knew how to turn people against one another and used it to her advantage.

"There's no point in arguing or denying, is there?" Natsu asked blandly.

"No." Both Kagura and Minerva said.

"Thought so." He groaned.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And now Natsu was beginning to hate both his arms and his thought process when he first hooked up with Jenny. Because of that little vixen, he was now forced to carry a ton of bags filled to the brim with dressed and clothes and shoes all because she spun a little romance story that turned the whole room against him.

He didn't even have a little cover to protect himself from the rain as he walked down the sidewalk with Minerva walking in front of him with her own umbrella, smirking as she got the chance to lead their little posse. Kagura and Jenny both brought up the rear with Kagura on the left and Jenny on the right, both with their respective umbrellas.

Natsu, with his hands and forearms full, couldn't carry an umbrella.

Lucky him.

But something that really cheered him up was that they were done! After two hours, which was a new record for his shopping time when he normally took Jenny, they were finally done. And just in time for dinner too since the sun was beginning to set. Well, he could only assume it was going to set soon since he couldn't really see it with the storm clouds in the way.

Fortunately for him though, they were nearing the hotel so that means he could go inside, set the bags down, get some grub, and then go to bed!

They were now entering the door so he was only a few minutes from having his dreams realized.

He was now stepping into the threshold of the main lobby, a few steps from the elevator, and...

"Actually change of plans." Jenny announced as she suddenly pulled on his wrist and brought the whole group to a stop. "We'll take the bags. You go get us takeout." Jenny suggested, well not really suggested more like ordered.

You know what? That actually sounded better to Natsu. It took a few steps out of his plan so it would all just go along faster.

"Yeah, that does actually sound like a good plan." Kagura nodded, already taking a few of his bags off of him.

"I guess if y'all think so, it's an idea I can get behind." Minerva shrugged as she too began to relieve him of some of the bags.

"See?" Jenny smiled. "This wasn't so bad. Now you can take it easy..." Her smile then turned devious as she leaned in next to his ear. "But when you get back, I'm gonna ride you like a mechanical bull as thanks for the clothes." She licked the shell of his ear before pulling away.

"Anyways, off with you. Ciao!" She waved him off.

Natsu just stood there, dumbfounded and confused with a blush on his face and an erection forming in his pants.

The three lovely ladies all distributed the bags equally before taking off towards the elevator to prepare for later.

Natsu supposed that he should do the same. But when he opened the door and got reacquainted with the harsh weather, he instantly remembered that they forgot to give him an umbrella.

"Oh well..." He sighed. "I always liked being sick anyways..."

He just balled up his fists and began to walk in a direction with no sense of where he was going, just gonna look for some food. Some good, quality food. Something to sate his growing hunger after having successfully mated with three different women in rapid succession. He stomach growled aggressively, ready to find some good food.

' _Good food, good food._ ' Natsu repeated in his head. ' _Say, you know who really made some great food? Y-_ ' His pocket started vibrating.

Natsu knew exactly what it was. A few weeks ago, a very nice woman gave Natsu a reusable Lacrima Communicator, one of the newer models of contacting people. He wasn't really on board with the idea but the woman who gave it to him desperately wanted to stay in touch with him.

So he fished it out of his pocket and quickly opened it up.

' _Well, speak of the devil..._ ' He smirked as he pressed the answer button.

"Yo." He grinned.

" _ **Natsu-sama! I didn't know you were in the city! You should've told me you big meanie!**_ " A teasing voice came from the other end of the line.

"Sorry babe, I didn't think you were also going to be in town either." Natsu shrugged.

" _ **That's a lie and you know it! Especially after I rewarded you for helping me move in a month ago.**_ " The soft voice said.

Natsu wiped some rain off his hair and untangled the wet, pink locks. "Damn, you remember that?"

" _ **Of course. It was our one month anniversary!**_ " She squealed, her voice full of excitement at remembering the heated session.

" _ **Anyways, I can see you from my window now, you should come over and eat! I'm just finishing up dinner!"**_ She encouraged him to join her.

"Eh." Natsu sighed, "I don't really want to impose..."

" _ **Oh don't be like that! You're always welcome at my door! Besides, I made your favorite!**_ " The voice sang.

Natsu gulped. She made his favorite dish after a long day of him working up a humongous appetite? "I'll be right over!" He said before hanging up and dashin over to the building where he vaguely remembered where the woman was.

He didn't fully remember. But he would find her. That's for certain.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* _Knock* *Knock* *Knock*_ "I'm here!" He called out as he banged the door, still dripping wet from the rain.

After a few seconds her heard the soft, rapid sound of small feet hitting the floorboards as the person made their way to the door to greet him.

"Natsu-sama!" Yukino Agria opened the door with childlike excitement and basically tossed herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and eagerly kissed his check with small but meaningful kisses.

Natsu laughed as he tried to take her off him. "Ha ha, relax Yukino. It's only been a week or two since we've seen each other." He cackled.

"I missed you! I missed you! I missed you!" She said in between kisses.

Natsu laughed and tried to reciprocate the signs of affection but in the back of his mind, he was getting a roused from having Yukino's breasts pressed against his chest. Whether he liked it or not, his lower half was ready for round three.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Yukino gave him one last peck on the cheek and squeezed him even harder with her arms before releasing him. But that's not all... Natsu's eyes looked down at her own but were quickly drawn away by two spectacular objects.

As fate would have it, Yukino chose to wear a white shirt today. The same day the city of Crocus was experiencing a thunderstorm with heavy rain. The same day Natsu was there and had to experience the harsh rain first hand and was absolutely drenched. And Yukino pressed herself, wearing a white shirt, against him. Figure it out yet? Well, apparently Yukino chose to forgo a bra today cause her big, round marshmallows were clinging to her shirt with her ruby nipples stretching the fabric.

And the poor girl didn't even know.

"S-So h-how do you like it here?" Natsu stuttered with a big blush, not taking his eyes away from Yukino's luscious melons.

' _She could win a wet t-shirt contest against all the chicks in Fairy Tail!_ ' Natsu thought while steam comically rolled off his head in waves.

Yukino smiled brilliantly at the question. "I love it so much! Everything is within walking distance since I'm in the middle of the town!" She enthused. "Thank you so much for helping me move in!" Yukino bowed.

Natsu's blush increased tenfold when the smaller woman leaned down in a bow. Her wet, cloth covered breasts moving in conjunction with her upper body.

Natsu bit his bottom lip as his erection pressed against his pants so hard that it began to hurt. "N-no problem." He ogled her.

"But you didn't come here to chit chat, did you?" Yukino giggled as she turned around and took his hand to lead him to the kitchen. "You came here for dinner!"

"Yeah, your cooking is the best!" He said with a smile, happy that he was no longer subjugated to Yukino's wet boobs.

Yukino turned back and looked at him over her shoulder. "Well I made your favorite, teriyaki chicken." The girl told him.

Natsu's mouth watered as his mind brought up a picture of a long, wooden stick being drove through the large chicken smothered in teriyaki sauce. "Sounds delicious." He began to drool.

In a matter of seconds, the two were now in Yukino's kitchen that was joined to her living room with three rooms connecting off that. Two were bedrooms and one was a full bathroom. It was a pretty decent place for the price. But amongst Yukino's modest, blue furniture, Natsu spotted some rather peculiar decorations.

"Umm Yukino, why are there suitcases and bags all over your couch?" Natsu asked, jabbing a thumb in the couch's direction.

Yukino hummed in acknowledgment of the question before answering. "Oh my sister and two of her friends are staying over for the weekend so I let them stay here. It's pretty fun! Like one long sleepover!"

Natsu scratched his chin in thought, wondering what a slumber party between Yukino and her super hot sister, Sorano, would be like...

...

Natsu immediately tried to cover his nose from the blood leaking out as his mind immediately went to the gutter with that little thought. What was up with his libido today?

"Sounds fun." Came his nasally voice.

"It sure is. But go ahead and sit down, dinner's almost ready." She told him in a somewhat motherly tone.

Natsu did so, waiting patiently for the delicious meal that was about to come his way. You know, it was times like these: when Natsu was sitting at the table and Yukino was doing something super nice and thoughtful, it really brought him to the conclusion that Yukino would make one hell of a wife. She was smart, beautiful, a little ditzy at times but still serious at others. Geez, if he hadn't already made up his mind to marry Jenny, he would go after Yukino.

' _Huh, maybe they would consider a joint marriage?_ ' He thought naughtily in his head with a small chuckle.

But his chuckling was interrupted by a rather annoying bodily function.

"ACHOO!" He sneezed, the effects of the cold rain and weather finally catching up to him despite his rather high immune system.

Yukino for one, was a bit startled. "Oh, bless y-"

"ACHOO!" He sneezed again.

"Bless-"

"ACHOO!" And again.

"Ble-"

"ACHOO!" And another time.

"B-"

"ACHOO!" Apparently, that was the final straw.

"That's it! I knew I should not have allowed you to stay in those sopping wet clothes! I shouldn't have been so stupid! You are gonna catch a cold!" She scolded both him and herself before moving the food over from the burner to the counter to let it cool off and turned off all the appliances.

Natsu looked perplexed at her before she turned around to escort him to the bathroom. ' _Oh look, the girls are back._ ' Natsu mentally added as he stared at Yukino's pearly twins. She just took his hand and marched him over to the bathroom that was only a few steps away from were he was sitting.

Once inside, Yukino closed the door and began to tug at his shirt.

"This needs to come off." She said, assisting him in taking off the wet cloth. Next was his shoes, then his socks, and then his belt. Natsu gulped. He had a serious erection. She was gonna make him strip.

Yep, he knew what was going to happen if he let his pants be taken off.

"Natsu, take your pants off." Yukino said innocently, not fully getting what was the problem.

"I can't." He shot back.

Yukino just looked at him with confusion written on her face. "Of course you can, just unbutton them! Here, let me help." She said, dropping to her knees so she was at eye level with the button on his pants.

Natsu blushed even harder. She had to have known what she was doing. No way a girl was this innocent!

Yukino's hands began to fiddle with his button while Natsu tried his best to stop her. "Hey!" He said. "Cut that out!"

"I can't! You're going to get sick if we don't get you out of these clothes." She said, finally managing to unbutton them.

' _Oh well...'_ Natsu sighed. ' _I tried..._ '

Yukino smiled as he seemingly complied. Now all she had to do was tug them down and move onto his-

"Oh my." Yukino blushed.

"Yeah." Natsu sighed.

Yukino looked at the straining fabric of his briefs that were pitched into a tent. "It looks... quite a lot bigger than when I last saw it..." She gulped as a naughty blush covered her tanned cheeks.

' _You can thank Brandish for that..._ ' Natsu flared his nostrils.

"Yeah, I did a bit of growing." He covered it up. Luckily for him, Yukino was too naive to question how a boy his age could manage such a spurt in growth.

Yukino was just mesmerized. She didn't know if she could tear her eyes away!

"Umm... should I...?" She trailed off, looking up at him.

Natsu just waved her off. "It's fine. I think a hot shower will cool me down." He lied. Really he was just gonna save it for Jenny, Kagura and Minerva.

Now if you're wondering why Natsu didn't want to have sex with Yukino, the answer is he does. He so desperately wants to just tear open his briefs and shove his cock in Yukino's throat. But he respected her too much. To him, Yukino was much like a delicate flower, too precious for him. He didn't think he had any business touching or defiling her sacred body. He just simply didn't deserve it.

Yukino on the other hand was thinking something like this...

' _Oh I just want to sit on that beast all night and let him-_ the following was designated too profane for the 'M' rating.' Yukino thought with a massive blush on her cheeks and steam rising off her head. All she needed was for him to say the word and she would go down on him like there was no tomorrow.

"-ino! Yukino!" Natsu snapped his fingers in front of her eyes. Once he saw that she was paying attention, he went on. "Can you let me get in the shower?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized. "Go on ahead, I'll just go take your wet clothes and wash them." She offered.

"Thank you." Natsu smiled, but it was a forced smile. His cock was in so much pain it was almost unbearable.

He stepped out of his wet pants and picked up his clothes to hand them to her. "Towels are already in here?" He asked.

"Yep!" She chirped. "And everything is in prestige condition! I even have your favorite shampoo!"

"That's great!" He smiled as he leaned over to turn on the shower faucet, giving Yukino ample time to ogle his toned muscles.

Yukino slowly opened the door and stepped out before dashing to her laundry room and threw his clothes into the basket. But that's not all, she also threw her clothes in as well. She was getting in that shower whether he liked it or not!

She quickly shimmied out of her clothes and only then noticed how wet her shirt was, blushing that she realized she was probably giving Natsu an eyeful of her breasts the whole time! But she just shrugged that off, if he saw them then so what? Good on him, he deserved it.

Yukino quickly made her way through her kitchen and past the living back to her bathroom where she could hear the water running.

' _Good, that means he's in!_ ' Yukino licked her lips, ready to pounce. Slowly she opened the door, being super careful not to make a sound. Slowly she tip toes over his boxer briefs and looked at his silhouette that looked completely normal aside from the large object protruding out from his waist. Kami it made her all the more wet!

Natsu was just scrubbing at his nails, making sure that they were squeaky clean. Clean nails made the man! He was very relaxed, finally away from women so he could clear his mind. But he wasn't allowed to do that apparently...

"May I help you, Natsu-sama?" Yukino asked lowly as she opened the shower curtain just enough for her to be able to slide in.

Natsu just sighed heavily, he wasn't startled at all. He totally expected this. "Can you help me wash?" He asked.

"Of course." The silver haired maiden smiled as she reached over to the wall shelf and grabbed a bottle of strawberry body wash. She was a little hurt that he didn't bother turning around but she just waved that off as him being nervous. Yukino squeezed the pink, frothy liquid into her hands.

Natsu heard her squeeze the bottle but was surprised that he didn't feel her hands for a few moments, usually she would have begun by now.

"Hey Yukino, what's the problem?" He asked as he began to turn around. But once his body was fully turned, his jaw dropped in surprise at what he saw.

"What Natsu-sama? I told you I was gonna help you wash." Yukino smiled as she slowly rubbed the pink liquid onto her big, wet breasts. Natsu's erection increased twice as hard. Yukino's breasts were a little bigger than Minerva and Kagura's, on the bigger end of the E-cup spectrum, but they would look normal on a normal sized woman (Fairy Tail standards of course). But on Yukino's smaller frame, it looked as though her breasts were two huge watermelons sitting high in her chest. And add to the fact that Yukino was rubbing soap onto them...

"Come here, big boy." Yukino giggled as she wagged her finger and Natsu came closer. Slowly and gently, she dropped to her knees and picked up her heavy chest. "I know you like big boobs Natsu, so you must love mine." She whispered.

Her small hands seemed terribly inadequate to hold breasts of her's caliber but she made due. "Look at these things, so big and heavy." She judged, slowly jumping both of them in her hands. "But for a man, these must be a dream. For a cock such as yours though, this must be paradise." She said as she slowly leaned forward onto his mighty staff and lodge it deep into her cleavage.

Natsu's knees nearly buckled from the pleasure of having those big, soft pillows surround his dick. "W-Wow." He stuttered.

Yukino just giggled, happy that her breasts had such an effect on him. "Do my big boobs really feel that good?" She smirked, continuing to massage his long shaft with her soapy rack.

Yukino's massive boobs really did feel like they were deeply cleansing his skin and moisturizing it, as hard as that is to believe. But Yukino knew what she was doing.

Natsu just bit his lip as it trembled. Mavis this felt so good to him. Almost better than a pussy if that was to be believed. But with this boob massage? Yukino just became his new favorite girlfriend. That's right, Yukino giant tits were 'Natsu wife material'. Not that he was keeping score or anything.

"Holy shit Yukino, I might blow just from your tits alone." Natsu shut his eyes.

That was no lie, he really did feel his balls clench and prepare to spew his load. He was not over exaggerating. These tits were that good.

But sadly, while Yukino was providing him with such a great service, it didn't mean she wanted him to blow his load right away. What fun would that be? So she tore her big, soapy boobs away and watched as his throbbing manhood bounced in the air.

Natsu wanted to cry, he was getting such good paizuri! Why did she have to be so cruel.

"Now now Natsu-sama, don't give me that look." She sympathized, bringing her right hand underneath his shaft to slowly massage his scrotum that was churning his load. "So heavy." She giggled perversely before pulling her hand back and looked at him.

"Anyways." She clapped her hands together. "I just wanted you to cum in my mouth, that's all. So feel free to unload whenever." She told him before slowly bending her neck so she could take his monstrous behemoth into her mouth.

Slowly she slid his hot tip in between her soft, plump lips and he was already beginning to feel immense pleasure. Why was everything about Yukino so soft?

But while she was soft, her nature was not gentle if you pushed her hard enough. She could either be an innocent maiden or a hardcore slut. Whatever her Natsu so desired of her.

With his tip in her mouth, she looked up at him. That was her signal to him to do whatever he pleased.

Natsu put his hands on either side of her head, grasping two handfuls of her wet hair to use as reigns. And ever so slowly, he pushed his cock deeper into her mouth. Her cheeks sunk as she sucked hard, wanting to draw as much pleasure from him as humanly possible.

"Fuck Yukino..." He whispered while he once again closed his eyes. She was so obedient that it was almost sickening.

Her soft lips hugged his shaft as it slid in and her tongue playfully lapped at the underside of it while she sucked down on it as Natsu slowly pushed it down her throat and she forcibly suppressed her gag reflex.

Natsu moaned softly as he easily gained passage to her tight throat. Most other girls were not willing to deepthroat him or they just simply didn't have the ability. But Yukino took it all the way in with no complaints. And soon, her soft nose nestled against his pelvis with his cock fully embedded within her mouth. But that only encouraged him more to pullout and roughly glue himself back in, knowing full well that she could handle it.

Yukino's hands softly grabbed at her heavy, hanging breasts. Squeezing them to elicit pleasure for herself. Her Natsu-sama was really starting to get rough and that's the way she liked it. His cock was now beginning to move in between her lips languidly due to her spit and saliva now coating most of his cock from his tip to his hanging balls.

And soon enough, the lucky man reached his climax from her excellent mouth. You would think that after all he's been through today that he would be dry. But thanks to his unrealistic healing factor, he was blessed with unbeatable restock.

The woman on her knees moaned and shut her eyes as she felt his warm goo seep into her mouth, washing her tastebuds. She drank the thick milk like it was the last liquid on earthland and Natsu greatly appreciated that, it just gave him extra pleasure when she sucked his seed from his dick like it was a straw.

Once he was sure that he was done, Natsu withdrew his saliva covered cock from Yukino's drooling mouth and watched as she desperately tried to take it back in.

"Nuh uh, Yukino." He waggled his finger at her as he picked her up. "Let's finish this in your bedroom." Natsu kissed her on the forehead.

Yukino giggled, looking at him dreamingly. "Alright! Works for me, Natsu-sama!" She said.

' _Yep, definitely wife material._ ' Natsu smirked as he quickly shut off the shower and stepped out of it with Yukino.

The smaller woman walked over to the small counter and leaned over to get some towels in the cabinet, giving Natsu ample time to ogle her well rounded backside. But all too soon did she pull back up with two towels and handed one to him.

"Don't want to get my bed wet, now do we?" Yukino smiled, fully knowing that it was just going to happen either way with liquids other than water.

"Yeah, I agree." He said, fluffing his face with the fluffy towel.

The two began to dry their respective bodies off, planning in their minds what they were going to do to each other when they got into her bedroom. Some rather experimental stuff going on in Yukino's mind.

Once they were sure that they were dry, Natsu picked up a giggling Yukino who happily kicked her feet as he opened the door to the living room and get on their way to her bedroom.

Or at least they hoped to.

"Oh my!" Three voices blurted from the couch as Yukino and Natsu entered the living area, completely nude.

Yukino sighed heavily, of all the times, now is when her sister decides to come back with her friends.

Natsu's jaw dropped as he looked at the three women who stood up to turn around and look at him. Two of them instantly recognized him while the other vaguely remembered him.

"What the fuck are y'all doing here!?" Natsu shouted.

Before him stood the three ladies of Crime Sorciere; Ultear, the beautiful goddess of time; Meredy, the bewitching Mage of **_S_** ** _ensory Link_** ; and Sorano, the angel of your dreams. All three busty beauties looked at the two naked youngsters with blushes forming on their faces.

However, while they were surprised, they were also greatly turned on.

"Well, well, well..." Ultear shook her head at Natsu with eyes that told him that he should be ashamed. "You pop one kid's cherry and all of a sudden he thinks he can go around fucking every little girl with big tits." She crossed her arms.

"Sister? I had no idea you were in such a... love affair... with Dragneel." Sorano covered her mouth in shock.

"Onii-chan?" Meredy asked cutely with her arms tucked under her ample breasts that were by far the biggest in the room.

Ultear, Yukino, and Sorano all looked at Meredy with surprise written on their faces. What kind of kinky stuff did they get into? The girls all wondered.

If you haven't realized it by now, Natsu has in fact, hooked up with Meredy and Ultear. Not at the same time though. But Sorano was a new one for him. He's only seen her a handful of times so he doesn't really know her.

Yukino just pouted. " _Onii-chan_?" She looked at Natsu with a false glare.

"What?" Natsu shrugged as he gently let her down on her own feet. "She was really into that idea and I didn't have the heart to say no..." He admitted to which Yukino rolled her eyes.

Sorano just looked at the naked pair. "Enough of that... incest... but what exactly are you two doing?" She asked.

"About to have se- I mean, nude portraits." Natsu lied.

The room was so silent that you could hear a cricket chirping. No one believed his lie.

"Sweetheart, you're going to have to do better than that." Ultear deadpanned.

Yukino stopped him from saying anything else, knowing he was turning into a compulsive liar. "Sister, we were having sex. I don't know why you even bothered asking." Yukino said as she stepped forward.

"Is he safe?" Sorano asked. "Is he using protection? Is he considering your needs? Is he being too rough?" She fired off more.

This was the time when Ultear chose to step in. "If Natsu has been doing what I taught him, then your sister is in capable hands, Sorano." Ultear said. "Isn't that right, Natsu?" Ultear turned around with the other girls but was surprised when they saw him.

Meredy was already down on her knees in front of him, her mouth completely stuffed with his dick while he moaned in pleasure.

"Meredy!" All three girls shouted.

Natsu chuckled nervously. "Well? What are we to do now?" He asked timidly, surprising moans from Meredy sucking his dick.

Ultear, Yukino, and Sorano all huffed, looked at each other, and then sighed.

"Are we gonna do this?" Sorano asked.

"I believe so." Yukino said.

"Eh." Ultear shrugged. "I got nothing else going on today."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natsu smirked as he drove his hips down into Meredy's own, the poor girl clinging onto him as he savagely thrusted his dock into her hot, tight pussy with immense satisfaction of the way it gripped his cock like a glove several sizes too small.

"Onii-chan..." She whimpered softly, nibbling at his shoulders as her big, melon sized tits were squashed against his chest like two giant marshmallows. Her hands clawed at his back as he made her experience sexual euphoria beyond what she could possibly hope to give herself.

She always liked the missionary position. It invited such a warm, loving embrace into their relationship. Either he felt the same way about the position or he just liked feeling her humongous breasts against his chest.

"You're so clingy today Meredy..." Natsu whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Have you really missed me that much?" He asked.

"Yes." She bit her lip softly, tears of joy running down her cheeks. "I've missed you so much."

"I can tell." He said, kissing the nape of her neck. "Your pussy is clinging to my cock like it doesn't want to let go."

Natsu's fingers dug deeper into the soft flesh of her sides, getting more support for his thrusts to go even harder.

"Say it Meredy, I can tell that you want to. Your heart is communicating with my own as we speak." Natsu said.

"No!" She resisted, "I won't!" She would never say it, cause she knew what his reply would be and she didn't know if her heart could take it.

"C'mon Meredy, just say it." Natsu's voice grew into a more commanding one.

"Never!" She hit his shoulder to keep herself from blurting it out.

Once Natsu was mid thrust, only his tip inside of her, he stayed suspended in air, teasing her to no end. "Say it, and I'll continue." He licked her temple.

Meredy couldn't help it. She was so close to her climax. One that was sure to be a whooper of an orgasm. She had to say it.

"Fine!" She blushed heavily, burying her face into his neck. "I... Love... You..." She whispered begrudgingly.

Natsu smirked in triumph. "And I, you." He said, thrusting back into her love canal.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Fuck Ultear!" Natsu moaned as he held onto the back of the couch with full force, bending the backboard to his grip with amount of pleasure was receiving.

He was currently seated on Yukino's lovely couch as Ultear was situated in between his legs, gently bouncing up and down on his lap. But that wasn't the best part, he got to watch as Ultear's big butt jiggled, quaked, and rolled as she dropped herself into his lap, but his cock wasn't going into her pussy, it was going into her tight ass.

Natsu's right hand reached down and grabbed an overflowing handful of her supple ass meat, shaking and morphing the doughy flesh in his hands as she sat herself down on him. He couldn't keep his hands off of her ass! It was simply the biggest, roundest booty that he's ever seen! It was beautiful!

"Heh...!" Ultear chuckled as a naughty blush dusted her cheeks. "Can't keep your hands off the merchandise?" She asked with a low, sultry voice.

"Now way that's possible, your butt's simply too good to not be touched." He said.

"Is that so?" She question, sitting down on his cock and slowly rotated her hips to give them both even more pleasure. "Oh I remember when you had your first orgasm." She reminisced. "You could barely contain yourself, you just kept humping away at my ass." She giggled.

Natsu winced. His first time was rough, especially because it was Ultear. She was a demanding mistress.

Slowly Ultear once again began to bounce on his stiff rod, the sound of her voluptuous booty clapping against his thighs rang through the room. Mavis, even the sound turned him on. Ultear's ass alone easily gave her the number one spot as wife material.

Ultear looked at him from over her shoulder, winking at him before she contracted her muscles around his cock, making him yell out in pleasure.

"Thatta boy, Natsu. Let him hear you moan as I fuck you." Ultear grinned sadistically.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"My, my, such a fine cock you have here." Sorano moaned as she gently rode him like a bull.

Natsu was now lying down on his back on top of Yukino's bed as her sister rode him. Natsu had to admit, Sorano's pussy was like a vice made out of velvet. It felt so good!

Not to mention he had a sublime view of the older girl's huge, ivory breasts flopping around with out restraint. It was a wonderful sight.

His fingers dug into her hips in appreciation for all the hard work she was putting into riding him to give them both pleasure.

"Tell me, Natsu." She spoke up. "I hope you don't mind me asking but I simply must know: who was the better pussy, me or Yukino?" Sorano asked.

Natsu just smirked as he leaned up to give her a peck on the lips. "Sorry, babe, but I don't fuck and tell." He admitted.

"But surely you do find mine appealing?" She pressed the matter.

"Oh it's one of the best, don't get that wrong, but I've had better." He said.

Sorano Rose and eyebrow as she smirked. "Why you're quite the confident one, aren't you?" She asked.

"Can you blame me?" Natsu asked.

"No I cannot." Sorano smirked.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Huh..." Natsu panted as he limped away from the bed, looking to go get a glass of water. Ultear, Meredy, Yukino, and Sorano all sighed sleepily as they crawled up together on her bed, snuggling for warmth since Natsu got up.

He didn't know if he could bear another time. So now he just had to get some water and then find somewhere to stay the night and hopefully his other girls forgot about sending him out to get food. And by the look of the sky outside the window, they were probably long asleep.

* _Knock* *Knock* *Knock*_

Suddenly a shiver rand down his spine as he looked over at the door. He had an odd feeling that he knew who it was.

Natsu gulped as he made to open the door. Surprisingly it was who he thought it was, but with one addition to the group. Of course Jenny, Minerva, and Kagura stood on the other side, looking at him expectingly, but Millianna had also joined them know. The young cat girl not even making eye contact with him but rather ogling his manhood.

"Don't tell me..." He sighed heavily, gesturing to Millianna.

"Yep." Kagura said, pushing Millianna into the room. "Be sure to take good care of her, cause if you don't, you won't make love to anyone else ever again." Kagura said before turning around to walk off.

"Have fun you two..." Jenny smirked, waving her her hand goodbye.

Minerva snickered as she too followed the others, leaving Natsu to just stare at the cat girl in disbelief.

"So..." He started. "Can I get you something to drink?" He offered.

"I guess?" She shrugged, not sure on what to do.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A Few Weeks Later_**

Natsu groaned, his whole body sore as the dickens. He currently laid on his large bed, only in his shorts with various ice packs in various spots around his body.

He had just gotten back at his own home a few days ago but his body still felt sore. Each girl had made him promise to visit her at her own home and because of his big heart, he couldn't refuse. So he had spent nearly a month away from home to fulfill their wishes and boy did he regret it. Having a lot of sexy girlfriends, sucked!

"Honey! I'm home!" Came a soft, alluring voice as his front door opened and he heard quick steps making their way to where he was sitting on his bed in his room.

"Oh no." Natsu paled. "She wasn't supposed to be back until next week! I could have used that time to heal!" He whispered frantically.

"Husband? Are you home?" The footsteps drew closer.

"Uhh umm... yes! I'm home dear!" He shouted, throwing the sheets over him to hide his various sore spots.

It just turned his sadistic wife on when she saw him bruised and battered...

Slowly his bedroom door creaked open, casting light into his dimly lit room. "Husband, I've heard rumors about a certain pink haired young man walking around with numerous women in Crocus, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" His wife asked as she walked in, revealing her very voluptuous and mature form.

"Y-Yeah." Natsu gulping as he watched his smoking hot wife walk over to his bed.

She smirked. "Oh? So you did go out and see the girls. I'm glad. It really warms my heart to know that my husband is so... enchanting." She grinned.

Natsu just shrugged as his wife slowly climbed onto the bed and snuggled up next to him, resting his head on her heavy bosom.

"But is it right though?" He asked, causing her look at him with confusion. "Is it really okay for me to go around, seeing these other women when I'm married?" He asked.

"Oh sweetie!" His wife blushed, giggling to herself. "Of course it is! If I tell you to go out and have some fun then go out and have some fun! I can't be here all the time with my duties in other places but I still want you to have fun." She said.

Natsu just closed his eyes, mulling over what his wife had told him. When he felt a weight on his chest, he cracked an eye open to look at his wife. Her beautiful, ruby red hair laying in his chest.

She was beyond beautiful. She was absolutely mesmerizing. She was the pinnacle of entrancing.

And she was all his.

He ran his fingers through her long, red hair. "I love you I." He whispered his sentiment to her, using his nickname for her for added affection.

She smirked, happy to hear those words from his mouth. "I love you too dear, but sadly I could only drop by for a few minutes, I have to go back soon." She said.

"Alright... I understand." He sighed, clearly dejected.

She picked herself off his chest and kissed him on his cheek. "But I won't be gonna for long, I took all of next week off so it can just be you and me next week." She reassured him as she stood up.

"And Natsu, your girlfriends sent you some love letters. I would send some back if I were you." The ruby haired goddess advised.

"Yeah yeah, I got it." He chuckled, "But wait..." He called her back.

She turned to look at him from over her shoulder. "Yes dear?" She asked.

Natsu gave her a thumbs up. "You're awesome... Irene."

Irene Belserion, the strongest woman on the face of Earthland, General of the Alvarez Empire, and mother of Erza Scarlet, smirked while she twirled a long lock of her hair in between her gloved fingers and held onto her staff with her other hand.

"I know." She grinned before blowing him a kiss goodbye.

 ** _The End_**

 ** _A/N:_** **So what did y'all think? Pretty great right? Well I'm glad I was able to finally get this one out, even if it was longer than I could ever hope. So be a lamb and review for me? Thanks and much appreciated! Peace!**

 **Oh and if you have questions, don't be afraid to ask! Go for it!**


	2. Merry Christmas!

**_A/N:_** **I don't know how you people did it, but this is the Christmas special... I can't believe this. Tbh I hated this story. I don't know why you guys like it so much but I will concede and do it. All hail Natsu being a total man whore!**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I don't own Fairy Tail**

"I swear officer, that's not mine." - **Proper Speech.**

' _Marian, close your eyes_! _.'_ \- **Thought.**

"Urahara Shoten, 7:26 a.m **.** " - **Setting.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Fairy Tail Guild, December 24, 8:49 p.m.**

Erza Scarlet sighed heavily as she leaned back in her heavily padded leather chair, looking around her office and throwing her legs up onto her desk. Of course since it was that time of year, Erza was dressed in her usual Santa garb which just consisted of a Santa themed bikini and a Santa hat.

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu," she clicked her tongue as she sat down a Crocus newspaper, "always making trouble." It seems as though Natsu was causing trouble up in Crocus. Why he was there, Erza didn't know, normally she would be hunting him down but decided that since it was Christmas, she could let him get away for just a bit longer.

Everyone missed Natsu, it was just plain obvious. Ever since the war ended he just hasn't been the same, his spotty appearances at the guild were evident of that. But it started to turn into something worrisome with him going missing months at a time before coming back covered in bruises and bandages but not saying a word about them.

It worried them so much that they began to have little search parties every time they heard word of him, be it rumor or in this case, newspaper article.

But little did most of the guild know, Erza was by far the most worried. Sure Wendy, Lucy, Lisanna, Happy, and even Gray were worried sick but Erza just couldn't sleep at night. She didn't know why, but her heart just felt empty when she notices his cold absence. Maybe she should look into this more.

Erza thinks that the best course of action would be to find him, chain him up, and keep him in a cage in her office so she could keep her eyes on him 24/7. She just thought that would take care of their problems. For him to never leave her sight.

"Just where are you?" She swiveled her chairs around to look out her office window to look down at the guild.

 ** _Down in the guild_**

"Ah! This is the best Christmas Eve ever!" Lucy smiled as she stretched her arms high up into the air and let out a soft yawn, year four with the Fairy Tail guild was shaping up to be the best one yet!

The blonde looked around her and smiled as she watched everyone interact and join each other's festivities. No one was left out!

"This time of year is magical, ain't I?" Gray asked her as he too looked around at everyone. "Everyone is having fun. Everyone is home, where we belong."

Gray instantly regretted saying that as he felt Lucy's smile drop.

"Just wish Natsu was here... he's been gone for almost three months now..." she sniffed.

Gray patted her on the shoulder and tried to cheer her up. "Lucy... he's alright... I just know it..." Gray consoled.

Lucy just looked back at him with a sad smile. "I know Gray, but I just can't help it. He's my best friend."

Lucy and Gray both looked up to Erza's office and reminisced about the old times they had, before the Alvarez war that basically tore apart Team Natsu. The war really did send Fairy Tail's strongest team into a downward spiral. Now two of it's prime members barely even talked in the booth for more than five seconds.

But at least they knew where one member went when they were busy, Natsu just upped and disappeared whenever he felt like it. This wasn't like when Fairy Tail disbanded and Natsu went off to train, at least he left a note. But this was different, he didn't leave notes.

"Natsu..." all three said simultaneously.

That knucklehead deserved to be knocked upside the head for all the trouble he's caused them.

 ** _Outside_**

Just outside of the guild, Natsu sighed as he walked into the guild, various mages popping their head up when they caught a glimpse of his wild pink hair.

"Who the hell is that guy?" One man asked.

"I have no idea..." said another.

Natsu looked at them like they were insane. "What are you guys talking about!? It's me, Natsu!" He waved his arms.

Macao and Wakaba just shook their heads. "No sir, the Natsu we know would never disappear for a few months and pop up at random intervals covered in bandages and bruises," the older men agreed. The other mages all voiced their agreement with the two elderly men.

Natsu winced a little at that. "I probably deserve that..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah," Lucy crossed her arms under her tremendous bosom and pouted, "damn right you deserve it."

"We don't even know where you've been," Gray snorted, even he was a little bit worried about the guy! He didn't know where Natsu went or why he always came back like he had been dragged through hell.

Next it was Lisanna's turn to question him. "Yeah, where have you been, buddy..." the petite woman growled. Lisanna stressed the word 'buddy' to illustrate her anger with him and the doubt that she has in her friendship with the pink haired young man.

"Relax guys..." Laxus whistled from above, calling everyone's attention to him, "... we'll let the Master decide what to do with him."

Laxus wasn't the least bit interested in what Natsu was up to, well maybe a little curious but he and Gajeel where both smart enough to pick up on the subtle scent of women on him. The weird part was that it didn't smell anything like the women around here.

Natsu just laughed nervously, ever since Erza became the guild master she took the job way too seriously, he already had to deal with the sadist mother, he didn't want to figure out if it ran in the family. "Ha ha... I'm gonna say no to that and go home..." he began to back out the door, "but tell Erza I said hi!"

The guild just looked at the young man with scrutiny, but they didn't stop him.

"Alright! Just be back here tomorrow!" Macao yelled before turning back around to finish his dinner. Others followed his example and returned to what they were doing before, leaving Natsu to escape in piece.

Once he had the green light, Natsu slowly shut the guild doors and sighed heavily as his shoulders slumped. "Man, that's not at all like what I thought would happen..." Natsu honestly expected to be welcomed back with open arms. But that clearly wasn't the case this evening.

"Well," he kicked the ground, "guess it's back to the old house..."

But as Natsu walked further and further away, Erza then made her way downstairs with a confused look on her face. "What's going on?" The young redhead asked.

Gray just stood up and made his way to the bar, "Natsu came back, but don't worry, we told him what's up," the ice Mage snorted.

Erza clenched her fist as she visibly fumed in anger, "you idiot! You were suppose to take him to my office!" Erza yelled.

Before Erza could run over there to pummel Natsu, Macao stood up to stop her. "Relax Erza, we just decided to give him a break since it's Christmas Eve, we can all go over to his house and confront him tomorrow if you want," Macao asked.

"Forget that," Erza popped her knuckles, "I'm going to go over there and give him a piece of my mind!" She declared.

Lucy heard that Erza was going over to Natsu's house and immediately stood up and ran over to her friend. "If you're going to Natsu's house then I am too! I have a few words I want him to hear!" Lucy said.

Erza just looked at Lucy with a speculative gaze before nodding. "Alright, I approve, you can come with me to Natsu's house."

"Excellent!" Lucy cheered.

"But first I need to go back to my office to get... things..." Erza blushed as she shuffled back upstairs to retrieve her handcuffs and shackles that she will use to restrain Natsu.

"Okay?" The whole guild deadpanned.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Natsu's Edge of the Woods_**

Natsu walked back to his humble abode with nothing short of dissatisfaction written all over his face. He really had no desire to come back here on Christmas Eve. But upon approaching his house, one would expect him to walk through the door, but ever since Irene secretly moved in, he lived somewhere else.

Walking around to the back of his house, he found an old entrance to the caller underneath his house and threw the wooden doors open without so much as a care in the world before stepping into the darkness. He walked down a short flight of stairs before reaching the basement of his house where it was completely empty save for one door. A door that was locked, sealed, charmed, and completely covered in runes and enchantments. One would find it completely uncrackable if they weren't allowed past it.

But it was Natsu's secret door, so of course he got in. That door was just a security measure that Irene put in to protect their real house that lay underground beneath his old home.

Swinging the door open, walking in, and letting it shut behind him was his usual routine. As well as shouting out his greeting to his lovely wife.

"I'm home!" He shouted before he took his shoes off. Slowly candles began to light up all across the foyer and the dozens of rooms that branched off from the main hall. Most would gape at the seemingly endless hallway but with how long Natsu's been living here, it wasn't much of a wonder to him anymore.

"Is that my strapping husband I hear?" Irene's voice echoed from somewhere. "I thought you went to the guild to see my daughter?" She asked.

"Yeah I did! But it turns out they don't like me showing up out of nowhere with no excuses!" He explained. "Hey where are you?" He really hoped that she would just be in the bedroom already so that he could just get this night over with and hopefully return to a better guild tomorrow.

"In the library!" Irene said. "Just doing some reading, come and join me."

Natsu didn't answer but did as she said, walking down the long hallway to get to the library. Irene created this 'humble' abode and so it came with all the bits and bobbles an expensive mansion would have but it was all underground. Plus thanks to her enchanting, no one would ever stumble across it.

Coming to the fifteenth doorway, Natsu sighed as he stood in front of a door with a weird crested handle, one that stood out from the rest, she put it there so that he would always know which room was her favorite and where he would most often find her.

Opening the door, Natsu began to slip his pants off as he was well accustomed to the procedure. When Irene wanted him to join her in the library - which didn't happen often - it was always because she was in _the_ _mood_.

"Hey Irene..." Natsu smiled as he fully opened the door, ready to get down and dirty with his wife. But he was quite shocked when he opened the door and she was sitting on her sofa with her clothes on. "Woah, thought you'd..."

"Be horny?" Irene finished his sentence. Natsu just gaped at his wife, while she wasn't naked like he usually saw her, she wasn't dressed in the garb she wore during the war, no, this was just a simple silk nightgown that Irene turned into a weapon against his manhood. The sheer fabric was silky and red and simple in nature but she made it work so much better. Not to mention it clung to her curves excellently and made her already outrageous cup size utterly redonkulous. His erection grew even more erect.

"Oh please, I've already had you more than enough for today," she waved him off, "besides I have something else planned."

' _Oh no..._ ' Natsu began to sweat nervously as he pulled up his drawers. ' _She has something planned!_ ' Her plans were never good, for him.

"Now husband, you know I don't mind you sleeping around with girls outside of your guild," she smiled naughtily.

"More like encourage it..." Natsu deadpanned causing Irene to chuckle.

"Ah yes, I do that a lot, don't I?" She laughed. "Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that since it is almost Christmas - within three hours to be exact - I want you to stay around the house tonight as I've got a little game planned."

"A game?" Natsu asked curiously, this was going to be new.

"He's, a game," Irene clasped her hands together, "I have hired two girls to be your 'Santas', they will sneak into this very house at some point tonight and I want you to hunt them down. They will bring your presents and hide them in one room. It is your job to catch them and find out who they are by the time the sun rises." She explained.

Natsu's jaw dropped. What seemed like a quick and easy task for a regular person in a regular home, would be a challenge for Natsu with how huge his underground house was. To be exact, his underground lair had exactly 1,006 rooms! That's a lot! Even with his heightened senses this would be trouble.

"Who are they and where do I even start the search?" Natsu asked as he cocked his head to the side.

Irene smirked. "Turn around and find out."

Natsu did just that and turned to look back at the door. Slowly the ornate doorknob turned and the door began to slide open. Two busty silhouettes were illuminated by the candles behind them but Natsu could tell that they were pretty fucking hot just by their outlines.

"Well well well, long time no see, Natsu-sama," a soft voice said. Natsu immediately thought it was Yukino but boy was he wrong when the figure stepped into the light.

"I gotta say," the other one spoke, "this bikini doesn't suit your colors," the other told her friend.

When they both stepped into the room, Natsu was both mystified and highly aroused at what he saw. The infamous demons known only as Kyouka and Sayla stepped into the room, the two busty women were hot in their normal clothes but this time they dressed even more exotic: elf bikinis. Somehow Irene managed to get both Kyouka and Sayla into the realm of the living but also got them to dress up as hot slaves. Their gigantic breasts were trying their damnedest to escape the cloth confinements, they weren't even all the way covered either, the cups barely hid their nipples! And the skirts weren't much either, not even coming down to their upper thigh but instead resting just above their crotches. To complete the outfits, both wore Santa hats on top of their head with fake elf ears.

"Woah..." Natsu drooled.

Irene slapped her hand to her face in frustration and groaned, so much for the game! She wanted some time to get the stuff together!

Kyouka chuckled at his arousal. "Even if you didn't drool, that huge tent in your shorts is a dead give away..." she licked her lips, "and it's looking quite big from here."

Sayla mirrored her friend. "Ah yes, it would seem our Master sure is turned on, should we relieve him, Mistress Irene?" She looked over at the busty red haired Milf.

"You girls were supposed to wait," Irene face palmed.

Natsu was all too eager to dive into the sexy demons but there was still some questions he had in his head. "Wait wait wait," he raised his hands as Kyouka and Sayla seemingly wrapped themselves around him, kissing his neck and shoulders. "Irene, how the hell did you bring these to back? If I'm not mistaken, they were beaten by Erza and Mira."

Irene just waved him off, "Natsu I worked with Zeref and came to learn a great deal about all his tricks and powers, do you honestly think I would stumble upon a few of his techniques? I came across the original codex for Kyouka and Sayla and simply cloned them, with a few minor adjustments." Irene explained.

"And those adjustments are?" Natsu looked at Irene with enough focus that he would notice Kyouka's hand drifting below the belt.

"Not so much hunger for the blood and souls of innocents but for your essence." The redhead giggled.

"Okay let me get this straight," Natsu began, "you made two clones of the strongest demons in the Book of Zeref but instead of making them unstoppable killing machines, you turned them into total sluts for me? Is that right?" He asked.

"Yep!" Irene winked.

"You're the best wife ever!" Natsu cheered. "Alright ladies, let's get this going!" Natsu yelled happily as he quickly began to kiss Sayla who happily reciprocated. By now Natsu's shorts were at his knees and Kyouka's hand was furiously rubbing up and down on Natsu's hard pillar of man flesh.

"Look at this cock..." Kyouka licked her lips and felt her thin panties grow damp, "so thick and long, no wonder Mistress Irene tells us about all the naughty little girls you've fucked Master." She finished her statement off by licking the shell of his ear while Sayla began to attack his neck. Natsu simply groaned in response to the stimulation and let his hands grab the girls' supple posteriors. His fingers dug into the doughy flesh of the large asses and squeezed to his heart's content.

"Oh Master," Sayla giggled as she looked at him dreamingly, "you're so rough... and it seems as though your cock got even harder!" She gasped.

"I think it did too," Kyouka smirked as she ran her thumb over the head.

Irene licked her plump lips as she watched, rubbing her thighs together within her nightgown. Earlier she had no interest in another round but seeing her husband's cock handled by the two demons really turned her on.

"Sayla. Kyouka. Bring him closer to me," the redhead sadist commanded as she leaned forward. She pulled off the sleek silk robe that she wore and rubbed her hands together.

"As you wish Mistress," the two demons nodded. Truthfully they didn't want to but they had no choice but to obey.

Sayla and Kyouka took Natsu's arms and walked him in front of Irene's spot on the couch and took their hands off his hard member that throbbed and begged for attention. Kyouka and Sayla both wanted to relieve him of his hard erection but let Irene handle it.

"Now then," the busty redhead smirked as she leaned forward, close enough to where her breath fell upon it but not enough to make contact. "Let's get started! Demons, on your knees and pleasure those two big balls of his, would you?" She asked politely.

Kyouka and Sayla both looked at each other and shrugged before they both dropped to their knees.

Irene leaned even closer to her man's hot member. She sighed as she slowly opened her mouth and took his head into her warm maw, letting his tip lay on top of her tongue.

"Irene..." Natsu sighed in pleasure as he leaned his head back. He thought this was the height of pleasure but was obviously wrong when Kyouka and Sayla made their presence known. With his erect member kissing the inside of Irene's mouth, it left his undercarriage free for the two horny demons.

"Ready Kyouka?" Sayla giggled as she went ahead and took one of Natsu's balls into her mouth and ran her tongue over the small orb.

"I was born ready, Sayla," the green haired demon smirked as she mirrored her friend's actions and took his other testicle in her mouth.

Irene tuned out the other two's talking and simply worked her wonders with her mouth on her husband's cock. She had already taken his whole cock head but not it was time to take on the shaft. While Natsu was very long, he was also exceptionally thick with plenty of fat. While it was hard for her to take it in her mouth, it made her scream and moan when entering her pussy.

Natsu was a lucky man, a very lucky man. He had a wife who let him sleep around and even made him two sex demons to toy around with on Christmas Eve. So now he had three bodacious babes with killer bodies servicing his cock while on their knees.

By far, this was the best Christmas yet.

The plush, velvety feel of his wife's lips were simply indescribable. The way her hot tongue ran over his sensitive tip was also driving him bonkers with pleasure.

"Deeper!" Natsu begged and pleaded to which Irene complied. She would pleasure him all he asked. Normally she wouldn't suck him off but hey, it was Christmas.

' _Oh I'll take it deeper alright..._ ' Irene smirked inwardly as she started to take his cock even further into her mouth and let it begin to slide down her throat. The tight suction of her hot orifice made him groan out even louder. Sayla and Kyouka took that as a signal to try even harder to make him scream. Irene was bobbing her head steadily, having a good rhythm, and so now her saliva was running down his sack for Kyouka and Sayla to enjoy and savor. The teamwork was having Natsu quickly succumbing to his baser urges.

"Irene, Sayla, Kyouka! You are so good at this!" Natsu shut his eyes and threw his head back.

The girls were a triple threat with their mouths, the three were unstoppable and only had one mission, to make him blow. Sayla and Kyouka both sucked on each orb and dosed it in their silky saliva. Irene was doing much the same but had a lot more meat to suck. Her lips shaped into a perfect 'O' to encompass his thick shaft. Her rosy cheeks sunken in from how hard she was sucking.

"Dammit..." he opened one eye while looking down on them, "I'm gonna cum girls..."

Irene smirked as she pulled her wet lips away from his cock and watched it bob and drip with her saliva and his precum. She wanted this. She wanted this bad. The busty red haired mom just let Kyouka and Sayla finish him off so she could just reap the rewards.

Sayla and Kyouka kept lapping at his cum factories and surrounding them in their mouths. They only picked up the gist of his statement and knew that this could lead into some pretty sexy stuff.

"Ahhh..." Natsu literally breathed fire as he looked up. "I'm cumming..." he did indeed cum. The two demons felt his cum storages pulse and throb before they clenched up. Irene smirked as she watched his mighty shaft throb and throb before finally a long, thick rope of his white seed blast onto her face.

"Mmmm," Irene sighed as her husband started to cum. More and more shots of cum started to fire out onto her face, painting her beautiful face white. The long strands stretched far across her face and more and more shots started to fly onto her wide, milky cleavage and neck. The warm, slimy feeling only making her panties grow damper and damper.

Kyouka and Sayla sighed in jealousy as they watched their mistress take all of his potent seed. Honestly, they were pretty hungry too! Looking each other in the eyes and nodding, Kyouka and Sayla quickly jumped Irene, starting to lick all of their master's cum off of her, sucking and licking at every blotch to taste it for themselves.

Irene purred sexily as she had her two servants lick and suck her clean, she had no desire for it, being a dragon, so she was all too happy to let them have it.

Kyouka's long tongue traveled over the whole left side Irene's body, taking up ever rope of Natsu's cum. Sayla tried to do the same, but was pleasantly surprised when her master grabbed her by the shoulders and picked her up.

"Come here Sayla," Natsu growled as he picked up the pale horned demon and brought her up to his level.

"Oh Master~" Sayla cooed, "so rough!" She giggled.

Natsu didn't pay her teasing any mind and instead focused on one thing, rather, two things. Sayla's huge, round, pale knockers that she had in her bikini top. The two delectable melons sat their eagerly for him to take them. Grabbing the thin fabric of her red bikini top, Natsu snatched it away, causing the giant jugs to bounce and wobble in the free air.

Smirking, Natsu dove on to the right breasts and caught the dark nipple in his mouth, already beginning to suckle on it like a baby would it's mother. Sayla moaned and shuddered in pleasure as Natsu sucked on her breast with hunger. Irene smirked as she watched Natsu devour Sayla's tit. Wrapping her arms around her master, Sayla let her head hang back in pleasure. Pushing his whole face into the pale orb, Natsu inhaled her scent as he serviced her.

"Ohh master..." Sayla whispered with a grin, looking up at the ceiling. While she would have loved for this to continue on forever, her little moan of rapture lead Natsu onto an unstoppable quest to make her scream his name instead of whisper it.

Grabbing her soft, thick thighs, Natsu grabbed Sayla and hoisted her high enough for her to wrap her legs around his waist, all the while switching to the other soft, meaty orb to pleasure.

"Natsu-sama is so strong!" Sayla giggled as she started to grind herself on his waist.

Irene looked over to the jealous Kyouka who was patiently waiting for her turn, "grab onto me," she told the green haired woman.

Kyouka looked at her oddly but complied nonetheless to her orders. Irene smirked as she took Kyouka's hand and stood them up so they stood behind Natsu.

"Perhaps we should take this to the bedroom?" Irene smirked, her plump ruby lips curling up with perverse glee. Natsu just took one of his hands off of Sayla's wide hips and stretched it out for Irene to take, which she gladly did. Using her special Enchantment magic, Irene enchanted the house around them to displace them into the master bedroom which oddly wasn't very grand, in fact, it was just a plain room with mattresses for flooring.

Kyouka would have to ask why their bedroom was so weird...

Noticing the firm mattress under his feet, Natsu smirked as he slowly laid Sayla down with him on top. Pulling away from her now swollen tip, Natsu smirked as he looked down at his demon and took both her wrists in his left hand and put them above her head so she was completely defenseless. Not that she minded of course.

"Well hey there beautiful," he teased, "whatcha up to?" Natsu asked as he used his right to roughly grab her right breast and felt the soft cushion overflow from his grip.

Sayla slid her tongue out of her mouth and touched his lips, "oh you know, just hanging."

"Well now you're about to get fucked," he took his right hand off her breast and instead used his finger to hook around the thin fabric of her thong. Just by touching the sopping wet fabric, Natsu knew that this orgasm would be easily achieved.

"Correction, I'm about to get fucked _roughly_..." Sayla purred.

Natsu's erection grew harder after hearing that little statement. He had to get inside this bitch! Snatching away the thin Santa thong, Natsu grinned as he looked at Sayla's pale apex of her thighs, her wet petals that flowed freely with arousal. The poor woman's snatch couldn't help but quiver under his gaze. Deciding that enough was enough, Natsu grabbed his hard member and pressed it against her tight, soft entrance. Upon pressing in, Natsu noted that it wasn't quite hot, but oddly cold. Why was her pussy cold? Shouldn't it be hot? Sayla didn't see or feel his hesitance but simply reveled in the feel of his toasty pole piercing her womanhood.

Irene, who was sitting against the wall with Kyouka, saw her husband's perplexed expression upon entering. "Relax darling," she began to elaborate, "Kyouka and Sayla are dead, remember? I resurrected them by reincarnating them, they give off no body heat and have no need for air. They're walking corpses."

Natsu's jaw dropped as he looked over at her with wide eyes. "Is this necrophilia!?" He screeched.

"Oh heavens no!" Irene chuckled. "They just have bodies that no longer need subsidence, their souls, however, are 100% alive. So no need to worry about that kinda stuff. You're free to fuck!" She encouraged.

After a full minute of thinking, Natsu just shrugged before giving Sayla the full shaft, causing the pale demon to shudder and scream in pure rapture as her master gave her his full length. Natsu had to tighten his grip on her wrists to make sure she didn't break free. He was going to be in charge of this fuck session. To make her orgasm as fast as possible, Natsu didn't give her time to gather her bearings before he pulled back only to relentlessly thrust back in, not giving Sayla anytime to moan or scream. She just laid there breathlessly, taking his cock like a willing servant.

Her soft, cold tunnel wrapped around his shaft and hugged it's width lovingly. Sayla enjoyed the length, in fact she loved it, but what really drove her over the edge was his incredible width. His cock was just fat enough to extend her silky walls to their limit. She only wished her arms were free so she could hug him tightly and hump back against him.

"Oh Sayla baby..." Natsu closed his eyes and nestled his head into the crook of her soft, pale skin. He proceeded to deliver heavy thrusts into the voluptuous woman, all the while moaning and grunting as he roughly fucked her. Sweat began to build on his body as he worked her over, also calculating his chances of cumming as he fucked her. Needless to say, his chances were pretty low. Most of the time, he would already be feeling that particular tingling if he was fucking any of the other girls as rapidly as he was doing to Sayla, but her cold snatch was nothing like the fiery ones of Kagura or Yukino.

Sayla's tongue lolled out of her mouth as drool ran down the side of her lips. This was the best thing she has ever experienced. Forget her past life with Tartaros, this was where she was really born, underneath Natsu as he plowed into her!

Sensing that her orgasm was imminent, Natsu decided to release her hands and now had both hands on her hips once again for him to perform at the best of his abilities and make her have an orgasmic meltdown.

"I'm gonna... cum..." if she was a normal human, she would've had tears of joy and ecstasy running down her cheeks. Her tight, icy pussy coiled tightly around his cock, almost constricting it, before her female orgasm washed over it, squirting against his pelvis as she screamed in pure rapture. Her nails dug into Natsu's back and he held her tight as she climaxed. Her juices ran down his shaft, then the crevice of her supple ass which was pressed against the mattress, before pooling into the spongey material.

Natsu just looked down at the moaning woman with a victorious grin on his face, this was all too easy for him.

He gave Sayla a couple of minutes to recoup before withdrawing from her cold canal, his member still hard and covered in juices and ready for its next woman. That woman was Kyouka.

"Come on Kyouka, you ready?" Natsu looked over at her with a wicked grin on his face.

Kyouka's panties grew damper as she looked at his amazing meat stick covered in her friend's cum. Would she cum just as easily? Irene looked over to her and nudged her on the shoulder to go on. Hesitant to do this, afraid of being embarrassed, Kyouka slowly crawled over to him, her heavy breasts swaying beneath her as she did so.

"Go on Kyouka dear," Irene giggled, "go on and get your Christmas present."

Kyouka just headed over to Natsu's spot and didn't resist as he got behind her, "I notice you're still on your knees, Kyouka," Natsu smirked as he began to mount her, "guess that means you like doggy style."

The green haired woman's beautiful face was covered in a massive blush as he felt her discard her soaked panties and threw them into the corner. Soon the feel of cold wet panties at her entrance was replaced with the heated tip attached to her master's member. It didn't help that his hands quickly found her hanging breasts and grabbed two handfuls of her doughy flesh.

Irene quickly got behind her husband and started to whisper in his ear, "yes, finish her and then you can begin to search for your real Christmas present," she licked her lips in excitement.

Natsu shuddered as his wife blew along his spine.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Outside Natsu's Old House_**

"This place looks deserted!" Lucy said. She and Erza finally made it all the way to Natsu's house and were one step closer to confronting him, now all they had to do was go in and search for clues.

Erza, who was standing next to her, merely nodded. "Perfect," the scarlet knight said, "now we'll have no one to stop us from gathering clues.

Without a moment's hesitation, the two busty women walked to his door and turned the knob, or at least they tried to but found out it was locked. Lucy was about to suggest looking for Natsu's spare key but was silenced when Erza's sword quickly found its way wedged into the wood of the front door.

"Nothing will stop me!" Erza growled as she tore down the door and opened the way into Natsu's house.

Lucy was somewhat horrified by Erza's drive but had to admit that Erza's level of perseverance was totally alpha. Stepping over the broken wood pieces, Erza and Lucy made their way into the dark house and noticed how almost everything was covered in dust, like no one had stepped foot in the home for a few months.

It was pitch black and they could barely see each other in the darkness, luckily Erza came prepared and quickly _Requiped_ a lamp into her hands so they could see.

"I'll search the living room, you take the kitchen." Erza commanded to which Lucy complied, already getting to work.

Erza quickly brushed past her and made her way into his living area where a couch, a hammock, and a coffee table resided. Natsu definitely should keep his job as a Mage and not pursue a career in interior decorating.

However, while the room was completely barren from any sort of art or sign of someone living here, there was a stack of items on the coffee table. Piquing her interest, Erza walked over to the stack and rubbed her chin in thought. Looking at the top, Erza saw that all the items weren't dusty, but in fact looked like they were recently placed there. The first item was a bouquet of roses.

Erza's eyes widen, not from the weird roses sitting in Natsu's house of all places, but what fantasy that her mind cooked up for her.

' _A-Are these roses for me!?_ ' Erza blushed as her eyes began to sparkle. ' _Did he get these for me in hopes that he would talk to me today and confess? Did I screw up by not being downstairs when he arrived and missed his chance by the others harassing him?_ ' Erza's heart fluttered.

Putting the flowers away for later, Erza looked at the next item in the stack, which was two tickets to a resort. ' _Uh!_ ' Erza covered her mouth, ' _was he going to make up for his absence by asking me to go to a resort with him!?_ '

Oh Erza, already thinking the weirdest possibilities.

' _Was the reason he was away this whole time me!? Was he too conflicted by his feelings for me that I inadvertently drove him away with my irresistible charm?_ ' Erza gently put the tickets near the roses and went back to the pile. This time, it was a red box which she wasted no time in opening. This time, it was...

"Pink lingerie!?" Erza nearly screeched. Was he... expecting her to wear this?

' _I'm too innocent for such a man!_ ' Erza shut her eyes dramatically, ' _to think he was such a beast! Expecting a young, impressionable woman like me to dress to his whim! It's... kinda sexy..._ '

Erza didn't bother going through the rest of the pile before she walked off to his bedroom to change and hopefully surprise him. Lucy had no idea Erza was doing this but instead was taking notes on her investigation, looking for any sign of where Natsu goes off to.

 ** _Inside Natsu's New House_**

Natsu giggled like a little boy on Christmas as he followed the limping Kyouka and Sayla to where his present was supposedly located. He was so excited he just couldn't hold it! Irene smirked as she was right behind him and laid her hand on his shoulder to try and settle him down.

Natsu followed the two demons around each and every corner before finally arriving in one of the rooms he has never stepped foot in, the office. Irene mostly used this room for business but somehow they converted it into some kinda showroom with a big curtain. Just what was going on and what was behind that curtain?

Irene smirked as she pulled back the curtain and revealed to him his Christmas present. Or should I say, _presents_.

"Oh. My. Mavis." Natsu gasped as he saw his presents. He knew Irene would go a little bit overboard but to this extent? He nearly died right then in there. For before him, in his own living room, each and every girl he slept with was in there and looking like they down 40 kegs and were looking for a good time.

Yukino, Angel, Minerva, Kagura, Ultear, Meredy, Millianna, Brandish, and Jenny were all drunk out of their minds and ready for a good fuck to put them to sleep for the night. Their eyes lit up when they saw him and they all waved.

Natsu's jaw dropped as he looked at them, all his girlfriends and lovers in one room! They were his Christmas present.

"You guys!" Natsu chuckled as he saw them. "I wish I would've known y'all were coming! I got you guys presents, in fact, let me go get them." He said.

Before any of the girls could oppose, Natsu brushed past Kyouka and Sayla to run back up to his old house to retrieve his presents for the girls. This was going to be so much fun!

 ** _Natsu's Old House_**

"Erza!" Lucy screeched as she looked at the older woman. "Your tits are hanging out!"

Erza looked unabashed as she stood in Natsu's living room in the lingerie. The hefty bra was cupless and the tight thong was crotchless. It was very slutty, something to give Natsu easy access to all of her most prized spots.

"It's love Lucy, you wouldn't understand!" Erza declared with hearts in her eyes.

Lucy just groaned. ' _Great, Erza is starting to act like Juvia!_ ' She groaned.

As the two women bickered, they were completely oblivious to the naked Natsu who was making his way inside. Imagine his surprise when he walked into his usually empty house to find his best friend and older sister figure (who was wearing slutty pink lingerie) bickering over his pile of Christmas presents for his girls.

"What the hell are you two doing in my house!?" Natsu screamed as he ran his hands through his hair, "and Erza, why are you wearing Meredy's Christmas present!? You're gonna ruin it!"

Lucy nearly had a brain aneurism when she was caught. "Natsu! I'm so sorry! We were just- wait, why are you naked!?" Lucy screamed.

"Meredy's present!?" Wow, that's all that was going through Erza's mind? Disappointment about finding out that it wasn't her present?

Natsu walked over to them with a heavy glare on his face. "You two aren't supposed to be in here and you're definitely not supposed to be looking through these Christmas presents! Get out!" Natsu snarled.

He had to be aggressive otherwise they'd question him, he had to keep them occupied before they start to ask questions.

Erza - for once in her life - was visibly shaken by his aggressive tone and immediately _Requipped_ out of the pink lacy underwear and set it on the couch.

"You mean..." Erza began, "these aren't my presents?" She looked down at her feet, still completely naked.

"No!" Natsu said angrily but had he smallest hints of a blush on his cheeks as he looked at Erza's supple, voluptuous body. Don't get him wrong, Erza's body was bangin, but Irene's boobs were just humongous next to Erza's.

Erza's heart seemingly shattered when she heard that. "So those roses aren't for me?" Natsu shook his head. "And the tickets to the resort?" Once again Natsu shook his head.

' _Jenny's gonna love the tickets!_ ' He inwardly giggled.

While Natsu and Erza were staring at each other, Lucy was still trying her damnedest to try and figure out why Natsu was naked.

"Oh well..." Erza sniffed, "I had no idea... I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions..." Erza began to walk towards the door but stopped when she was shoulder to shoulder to him. "Natsu?" She looked up to him with big, innocent eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked in a softer tone.

"Where do you go if not for your feelings for me? I thought you stayed away from me because you loved me too much but I guess that's not the case here..."

Natsu just exhaled. "I'll tell you Erza, I go to where I'm the happiest."

"And where is that?" She asked.

 _'In my girlfriends' arms'_ "There's a new water park in Crocus that I go to." He lied.

"Oh, well then, come on Lucy, let's go." Erza said as her shoulders dropped, ashamed that one of her best mages didn't like the guild. Actually she was more upset that he didn't like her the way she thought he did. She dragged her blushing friend out the door and began to walk back to the guild but as she stepped out of the threshold, Natsu called back to her.

"Hey Erza!" Natsu said, "wait up!"

"Yeah?" Erza looked back hopefully over her shoulder, "what is it?"

Natsu caught up to them and put a hand on both of their shoulders. "Maybe I'll take you two sometime, how about that?"

"Why are you naked?" Lucy deadpanned.

"Cause I have a harem. Merry Christmas!" Natsu quickly shouted as he slammed the door shut right in their faces.

 **The End**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A/N:_** **Alright you pervs, you got it, you got a Christmas special. How did you guys like that? Irene, Sayla, and Kyouka all got some! That should've sated your appetites! Now don't ask for another one! Go live your lives or make your own! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**He's a Cheater Chp. 3**

 ** _A/N:_** **so yeah... this story is kinda growing on me... I have at least two more ideas for chapters for this story. Hopefully you guys can put up with more of this story, right?**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own the Fairy Tail series or any characters in said series.**

 ** _Warnings:_** **High intensity**

 **"** I don't know about this... **" - Regular Speech**

 **'** _I need to get back!_ **' - Regular Thought**

 **"Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!" - Attack**

 **"** ** _The Northern Fortress, Monday 2:36 p.m._** **" - Place Setting**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _The Queen's Castle, the Center of Fiore, Tuesday 9:28 p.m._**

The big, spacious room was completely dark save for a small, lit candle on the bedside table next to a rather extravagant bed. While the small flame did not reveal much, it did cast a shadow on two forms in an act that was less than decent. The shadows that danced on the wall displayed the scene of two lovers enacting a small but lovely gesture.

"Yeah that's right..." Natsu moaned with a smirk as he jammed his cock even further down the poor woman's throat. "You're surprisingly good at this for someone who never leaves her castle, Hisui." He complimented.

To let her reply, Natsu pulled his heavy, saliva covered cock out from her throat and let it rest on her mouth while his sack rested on her forehead. The position the two were currently in involved Natsu standing over the green haired queen while her body was on her back with her head close to the edge almost directly between Natsu's legs.

Hisui Fiore, the beautiful and elegant queen of Fiore, licked her swollen lips with hunger as she eyed his veiny and engorged shaft. "Thank you, Natsu-sama. I practice everyday for you." She said honestly, completely bewitched with his scent and taste.

Natsu rose an eyebrow. "Do you? What do you use?" He was generally curious.

Not taking her eyes off of his magnificent cock, Hisui pointed to the basket of cucumbers and eggplants on her desk. "I have servants bring me those every morning. They think I eat them for breakfast but I actually use them to emulate your giant cock, Natsu-sama." Hisui revealed.

"I'm flattered... I guess?" Natsu scratched the back of his head, a little weirded out by her. At least his other girls had lives to live. Sure his cock probably never left their mind but at least they functioned as members of society. Hisui seemed to just shirk her duties and pleasure herself all the time.

' _Maybe that's Irene's doing... I need to have a little chat with her about these enchantments on my body...'_ Natsu thought to himself.

Letting out her soft, wet tongue, Hisui lapped at the underside of his cock as if it was an ice cream cone. "But from how hard you are and how your big, stuffed balls are pulsing, the practice seems to have paid off. Even if they are just cheap imitations of your mighty cock. It's just so... big! And thick!" Hisui couldn't help but compliment it at every chance she got. She really did love his cock.

Natsu flashed her an award winning smile. "Thanks, but it wasn't always this big you know. I mean, it was still pretty damn big but I just got an upgrade from... an acquaintance." The big dicked stud recalled a certain encounter he had with Brandish and how he got such a magnificent piece. Of course, he didn't really want to reveal the relationship he had with the other green haired woman as Natsu didn't know how she would react. The last thing he would want is for him to have to travel back home with a bad case of blue balls.

Hisui actually turned her eyes to look at him quizzically. "It wasn't?"

"Nope! It's actually a pretty interesting tale." Natsu boasted, crossing his arms.

"Tell me! I want to hear how you got such a huge dick!" Hisui's eyes lit up like those of a child's on Christmas morning.

Scratching his head, Natsu set out the bait. "I don't know, you'd be pretty jealous."

"No I won't!" She fought back, like a stubborn child and not like the queen of Fiore. "I swear!"

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked.

"You have my word!" Hisui declared.

Happily relenting, Natsu closed his eyes. "Alright, I'll tell you, but as long as you keep sucking my dick while I tell it. Deal?"

Not even using words, Hisui started to take his hefty head back into her mouth, already compressing her cheeks in as she sucked. Content with this, Natsu started. "Alright, so it was just after we beat Acnologia..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **-Flashback-**

 _ **Fairy Tail Basement**_

"I don't get it Minerva!" Natsu groaned as he followed his eastern beauty down the stairs to the basement of his guild. "This is where we keep the prisoners until the Magic Council can take them, why'd you bring me here?" He asked.

The Territory Mage just chuckled at his childishness. "It's a surprise, sweetie." She told, it was the same explanation she had already given him over a million times, but luckily this was the last. Minerva knew that what her boyfriend lacked in mental fortitude, he made up for with his dick. But sadly, even his dick couldn't save her the embarrassment on the rare occasions they went out for dinner together.

"You've told me that... like fifty times already..." Natsu pouted.

Sighing with a teasing smile, Minerva gave up. "Well don't worry. We're here so now I don't have to keep it a secret."

Natsu pumped his fist. "Hell yeah! So what is it?"

"Well, you know how they've made the great decision to hold the males and females in different holding places with a number of mages changing out guard duty?" Minerva asked to which he nodded for her to continue. "Well my shift was last night and let's just say I _got to know_ some two special ladies last night and have come to strike a deal with them today."

"And why do you need me here?" He asked.

Minerva patted him on the head before turning to the door. "Good question! I needed you here as... insurance." She said cryptically.

"In-what?" Natsu asked, utterly confused by what she was meaning.

Now this sigh was a heavy and tired one. ' _Too big of a word for him? Really?_ ' "Ugh... just know that you're here to keep me safe. How about that?" She lied. That was not the real purpose of his presence. "Anyways, let's get inside. I have Yukino waiting outside in case something goes wrong so don't worry."

And with that, Minerva opened the door to the prison cell that was really just a room with a table and two sleeping cots. And of course, two lovely prisoners awaiting their fate by the judges. Natsu instantly recognized them despite their bodies being hidden by the heavy blankets they wrapped themselves in.

"Hey, aren't you two Brandish and Dimaria?" Natsu asked suspiciously, hoping his memory recalled them correctly.

Dimaria cracked a teasing smile. "Well at least his brain isn't total shit like you said Brandish!" The blonde snickered.

Brandish for one, was not very happy. "This is the man Minerva? This is the guy we have to fuck to get our freedom?" She asked which made Natsu's head snap to his girlfriend.

Minerva crossed her arms and smiled. "Yep, Natsu's my guy. Like I said last night, if you two can make him - a man experienced with fucking dozens on girls in one night - say you have what it takes, I'll free you."

"What?" Natsu squeaked out, a little nervous from Dimaria and Brandish's calculating gaze. "Minerva, I'm scared..."

"But wait," Dimaria spoke up. "I don't get it, what's the catch?" She asked.

"I'm glad you asked Didi," Minerva used the nickname she assigned to Dimaria. "While I can't let you go "free", I can let you go with a leash. I've managed to convince a higher up that if I could manage to "domesticate" you. That basically means that you two would be living with Natsu and with one to two months of good behavior, you can go back home."

"What?" Natsu asked again.

Dimaria and Brandish looked to each other for a second before nodding.

"Alright, I'll do it." Dimaria said confidently.

"If it means freedom..." Brandish said reluctantly.

Minerva licked her lips as she grabbed Natsu by the collar of his shirt. "Natsu, you like fucking, don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Natsu said slowly.

"And you like fucking me, yeah?" The Territory Mage continued.

"Yeah." Natsu nodded dumbly.

"And you like fucking dumping your hot, heavy load into me?" She started to moan lewdly, counting back on all the creampies he had given her throughout the course of their relationship..

"Yeah!" Natsu exclaimed, getting fired up by not only the memories of fucking Minerva, but his numerous girlfriends as well.

"Then I bet you'd enjoy fucking these two Alvarez women, won't you at least try it?" Minerva persuaded.

"Alright!" He smashed his fists together. "I'm in!"

And with that, Natsu ripped his shirt off so now he was only in his saggy shorts and sandals.

Laughing to herself, Minerva gestured for the two other women to stand up as well. "Now it's your turn to strip, ladies."

Looking to each other again and nodding, Dimaria and Brandish stood up before letting their heavy blankets fall to the floor around their feet, revealing their voluptuous, fertile bodies to Natsu who's jaw almost hit the ground. The only garment or accessory of clothing the two had one was a single collar around their necks. What the collars did, Natsu did not know and he probably didn't want to. The only thing he had on his mind was sticking his cock into one of them.

Dimaria truly was what she boasted to be, a goddess. But not a goddess of time, but a goddess of fertility. Her wide, childbearing hips made Natsu's mouth water. Her soft, supple curves gracefully flowed into one another while also showing hints of muscle underneath her smooth skin. Natsu never noticed it before, but he was starting to get aroused when he saw Dimaria's faint six pack. But atop her chest lied what Natsu desired most in his women: her huge, lightly tanned breasts. He gauged them to be around an E - almost F - cup. Her light pink nipples stood erect on her doughy mounds, beckoning any mouth in the room. Of course, her mischievous brown eyes caught the slight twitch of his lips. With a swish of her blonde hair, Natsu started to question why she was in this cell, was it because of her criminal behavior? Or her criminal good looks?

Brandish, while a near polar opposite to Dimaria, was still just as beautiful. While usually scantily dressed, she still carried an air of indifference about her looks. She knew she had the body men lusted after, but did she care? Not one bit. If she ever needed attention of the more sexual nature, she'd either take care of herself or have Dimaria help. Of course, Dimaria was more than happy to lend a hand by sucking on Brandish's tremendous, pale titties. Brandish's knockers should've been classified as milk tanks due to their size alone, Natsu easily held them to the same level as Lucy and Irene's, G-cup or even higher. They were almost too large, effortlessly matching the size of her own head. The green haired woman was practically a colossally stacked Barbie doll. And to Natsu, the best part was that he knew she could change the size at will, guaranteeing all sorts of heated situations.

With these two insanely sexy and beautiful women before him, Natsu's cock throbbed even harder in his pants, yearning to be released and unleashed onto the women. It was almost painful how hard it pulsed. He didn't know how long he'd have to keep waiting, but he was damn sure he was going to make up for the delay.

Grabbing a handful of her own soft, pale tit, Brandish massaged the fat orb of flesh. "Natsu Dragneel!" She stated his name. "Prepare to have the best fuck of your life." The green haired woman declared as she stepped behind Dimaria.

Dimaria, who had begun to walk towards him, smirked confidently. "You're not going to be able to feel your legs when I'm done with you." Now normally, Dimaria would not even bother with a man as she leaned more towards the female clientele, but if she had to fuck a guy for freedom, so be it.

Natsu matched both of their bravado with his own. "Don't bite more than you can chew ladies, I've fucked more women then I can count!" Natsu boasted.

Once the two naked women were in front of Natsu, Minerva stepped in. "Now I want this to be a good fuck. Nothing's off limits. We'll know the clear winner when they're the last one left standing. Ladies, if at least one of you can stand, you both will have your freedom. But Natsu, if you win, you get two new girls in your harem. Understood?"

Dimaria and Brandish nodded while Natsu decided to go ahead and take off his pants, revealing his rock hard erection that stood proud like an obelisk.

"Good. Begin!" Minerva said.

Without wasting time, Dimaria and Brandish already hit their knees so they now stared down the beast that was Natsu's fully engorged cock. It was huge, throbbing, and ready to fuck.

"Not as bad as Minerva made us believe..." Dimaria gulped, feeling doubt well up in her stomach.

"But still pretty big, even for me. I'd say around eight or nine inches." Brandish said.

As if on cue, Natsu's cock released a small bit of precum that almost oozed to the ground, throbbing impatiently as it did so. The two could tell that Natsu and even Minerva were growing tired of the suspense but honestly, Minerva may be used to taking this huge cock but they were still new to it. Looking down, Dimaria gulped as she saw that Natsu's cock wasn't the only thing menacing. His balls hung like two water balloons, heavy with his boiling hot spunk that was to be spilled in or on them.

"I-I'll take the head. You work around." The blonde instructed.

Brandish, while not normally one to be taking the orders, nodded hesitantly. "Sounds good..."

And with that, Dimaria slowly let her long, wet tongue out to taste the rough skin of Natsu's cock. To her surprise, it didn't taste like sweat or anything that she suspected, it just tasted like a clean cock. Perhaps that was a component of having multiple girlfriends is that they'd force him to bathe more than he would've liked. With her soft tongue lightly pressing his tip, Natsu closed his eyes and moaned out appreciatively. "That was good," Natsu told her. "But you're going to have to do a lot more if you want me to even think about freeing you." Natsu told her. Proving his point, Natsu grabbed a handful of her soft blonde locks and delivered her mouth closer to his member.

"Open wide!" He smiled as she quickly obliged, Dimaria opening her mouth as wide as she could to accommodate his blunt head. With an agonizingly slow pace, Natsu's tip slide past her plump, wet lips. The soft sensation of her velvety soft lips on his tip gave Natsu a warm feeling inside that made him even more excited. So excited that he began to speed up.

"Wow D," Natsu began to use her pet name. "You're pretty eager for this, aren't you?" He smirked as her eyes went wide, fearing he was about to turn up the intensity. Fortunately for her, he was going to take his time. So with only an inch or two of his thick cock stuffed into her mouth, Natsu gently moved his hips in the slightest motions, gently dragging his throbbing meat in between her perfect lips. It was a comfortable pace to warm her up but it was almost too little for Natsu to keep an erection. Luckily for him, Brandish decided to make her presence known.

Natsu began to feel a slight tickling sensation coming from his balls so he looked down to find Brandish had managed to maneuver herself in between his legs and Dimaria so that she could properly service his sack.

' _How degrading...'_ Brandish sighed as she slowly licked at his hanging nuts. ' _I hope this is never spoken of again... but freedom is freedom_ ,' She told herself. What Brandish thought she was doing was working him closer to completion, but she was actually just fueling the fire. She should've known better than to think Natsu was just a one and done kind of guy.

"That's nice Brandish, very nice." Natsu commented as he turned his slow, almost timid thrusts into more forceful and hyper ones. Dimaria was not prepared for that. His hands gripped her head and began to move it along with his thrusts. What used to be Dimaria gracefully accepting his small thrusts turned into her gurgling and choking for air as he rammed his fat dick in and out of her mouth. He didn't thrust all the way in, just enough to lightly tread on the territory of her throat.

"Mmmm! Mmmrr!" Dimaria sputtered out, her spit and saliva running out of her mouth and coating not only his shaft but also sending droplets falling onto Brandish's unsuspecting face. Never in the blonde's life had she been forced to inhale a dick at this rate. It was scary and terrifying and... a little arousing. "Rrrrmmm! Rrrr! Rrmmm..." Dimaria finally let go, closing her eyes and bobbing her head to Natsu's superior strength.

Natsu noticed Dimaria's struggles start to dwindle and smiled, happy that she was a quick learner. "Not too bad once you let go, eh?" He teased, her more relaxed attitude allowing him to make longer and smoother thrusts.

The hands that Dimaria had been using to hold the ground were quickly relocated to his shaft, expertly working the thick meat. Despite her years of training and battling as a warrior, Dimaria somehow managed to retain soft hands, something Natsu greatly appreciated. Appreciated almost as much as he appreciated her soft, plump lips dragging up and down on his prick.

If only her former comrades could see her now, slobbering on the dick of their former enemy. What a truly erotic sight that is.

Brandish, who had been angrily lapping at his balls when Dimaria's saliva began to fall on her, began to get fed up with the lack of attention. While she may not have been a fan of sucking a man's dick, she knew she had other devices that far outclassed Dimaria's: her overstuffed breasts. Now all she had to do was bide her time until she found a suitable opening to take her spot.

Blonde haired whipped back and forth as Dimaria greedily inhaled Natsu's cock in her mouth, her soft hands simultaneously jerking what her mouth couldn't cover. Natsu was nearly heeled over from the intensity of her dick sucking skills. Even if she didn't pass the test, Natsu was going to be taking her home with him, if not only for her to teach his other girls how to really suck a dick. It seemed as though Dimaria didn't need to breathe, only living on the pure lust and adrenaline pumping through her body as she sucked. But unfortunately for Natsu and her, that was not the case as her lungs screamed for air. So with a bit of reluctance, she pulled away to breathe for a second.

That second was all that Brandish needed to take her spot by sliding up between Dimaria and Natsu's spit covered cock. But instead of sheathing him in her mouth like Dimaria did, Brandish took advantage of his already pre-lubed prick and buried it in the soft, warm tunnel that her breasts provided, surrounding Natsu's second head with pillowy cushions.

"Ooh," Minerva commented as she leaned back against a wall, a heavy blush on her face while her nipples strained against the thin fabric of her dress. If she didn't need to pay close attention to them, she would have already dove her fingers into her crotch to relieve herself. "That was a quick move, it's sure to pay off with how close Natsu is." She commented.

Natsu absolutely loved the crushing weight of Brandish's ponderous knockers on his cock. "Fuck..." It was getting to be real hard to keep his composure, but his balls were practically bursting from the stimulation. It did not help when Brandish utilized the slick saliva coating on his cock to her advantage and rocked her amazing tits back and forth, fucking his cock on her own terms.

"Mmm, do you like that?" Brandish purred seductively. "My gigantic, warm breasts wrapped around your cock?" She asked with half lidded eyes, heavy with lust.

Dimaria, who had just been reduced to second place, seemed redemption. But when she tried to push her green haired friend out of the way, Natsu grabbed a handful of her blonde locks and dragged her face underneath Brandish and forced her mouth onto his already wet sack.

"Keep your mouth busy." Natsu told her hastily, wanting to sink into the ecstatic pleasure of a world class titfuck from Brandish while Dimaria sucked his balls.

Not really having a choice between his grip on her hair and the heavy tits resting on her head, Dimaria got to work on finishing what Brandish started by taking his balls into her mouth.

With the two sexy ladies working in tandem on his cock, only using her doughy tits while the other polished his sack, Natsu couldn't help but close his eyes and lean his head back as a long, drawn out moan escaped his lips. Damn, he was so close to release.

Brandish's fingers dug deeply into the fat meat of her orbs, eagerly thrusting them up and down on his swollen member. It felt so hot between her knockers, almost like it was melting. Whether that was from his high state of arousal or his own magic, Brandish did not know.

Dimaria soon became faintly aware of the breasts resting on her head, instead focusing on her sucking as she was told to do. She felt the swollen pair of testicles enlarge and throb in her mouth, telling her that Natsu was dangerously close to the edge and was ready to burst.

The edge was a lot closer than both girls thought as Natsu signaled his impending orgasm. "Ugh... fuck..." He cursed, feeling his whole lower body grow numb.

Brandish has a momentary lapse in confusion, she didn't know what was going on. And then, like a rocket, a long stream of thick, boiling hot semen shot across her face, crossing from her forehead to her chin. But it wasn't alone as soon it was followed by more heavy ropes of his hot cum, shooting out and painting her face. The ones that didn't have enough power to reach her face just stretched out across the milky pale expanse of her bosom.

By the time Dimaria understood what was going on, she was too late. She pulled herself out from beneath the two and watched as Natsu's shots died down and dribbled onto Brandish, pooling in her tight cleavage. Speaking of Brandish, the anger Dimaria felt for losing out on the payload was almost forgotten from the joy she felt when looking at the state of her green haired friend. Brandish had a heavy blush, baited breath, and strings of cum all over her.

"You look like a whore!" Dimaria laughed loudly, pointing at Brandish.

But before Brandish could work up a response, Natsu took the liberty of defending her for himself. In one swift movement, he removed his cock from her tits and shoved his saliva and cum caked cock into Dimaria's mouth.

"Be nice!" Natsu lightly chided with a smirk before Dimaria's tongue lashed up against the underside of his head, causing him to release another low, guttural moan of pleasure.

Dimaria was hell bent on cleaning his cock, tasting his sharp, meaty taste combined with the salty, yogurt like texture of his semen. ' _Fuck... his cum is so thick!_ ' Dimaria thought in her mind, relishing in its taste and texture. It was even hotter for her when he shoved his blunt tip all he way back into her throat, pressing her face against his pelvis where his wet sack touched her chin. Knowing that he was so deep in her throat caused Dimaria to get even wetter. She could definitely get used to this.

But unfortunately for Dimaria, it all ended too soon as Natsu, albeit reluctantly, unplugged himself from her mouth, holding his cock out in the air with only a thin string of saliva still connecting it to the blonde's mouth. Of course he still held onto her head, holding her in front of him because he loved to see the ahegao expression on her face.

"So..." Natsu finally released her and instead grabbed his cock, slowly jerking the still hard member in his hand. "Who wants to get fucked first?" He knew asking this question could lead to one of two things: either the girls are polite and offer to go after the other, or it would be an all out cat fight.

"Fuck me!" Both Dimaria and Brandish shouted at the same time. However, when they looked at each other, Natsu couldn't help but feel that it was going to be a cat fight. But since that'd ruin the mood, he knew he had to step up.

"Wait! Stop!" He told them. "I see that you two can't settle this like adults so what I'm going to have you do is stand up, walk over to the table, and bend over. Got it?" He told them to which they nodded.

"S-Sure..." Brandish nodded with a blush, still not used to being ordered around like this, especially during sex.

Dimaria didn't say a word, instead choosing to obey. She knew that they were beyond words at this point. The only two things on her mind was fucking and freedom. She had to fuck to get her freedom.

Brandish and Dimaria now stood at the lone table in the room, looking down on the polished wood. Both knew what they had to do so slowly, the overly stacked women pressed their forearms against the solid surface and leaned over, mashing their doughy breasts against the wood, presenting their bare asses to the other two occupants in the room.

Natsu leered appreciatively at the sight of the two women, grinning as he played them. Now he had them right where he wanted them, bent over in front of him. Two big, luscious asses were all he could see. Despite Brandish's more soft and doughy build, it was evident that Dimaria had the better ass. The blonde's booty was sculpted from years of work outs and training, tight and round. More cushion for Natsu's pushing. Natsu knew which ass he needed to fuck first.

"Looks like Dimaria gets to go first..." Natsu licked his lips, completely enthralled by the blonde's ass.

But before he could act, Brandish spoke up. She knew in a contest of asses, she would lose. But luckily, she had a few tricks up her sleeve.

"Hold it Natsu." Brandish looked back over her shoulder and smirked at him. "You may want to reconsider..." She trailed off, letting her magic do the talking as slowly but surely, Brandish's pale, doughy booty got bigger and bigger until it was almost ridiculously big on her frame.

Natsu, had he been thinking properly, would have instantly seen what a nuisance such a big ass would cause. With how big Brandish's ass grew, he was sure she'd never be able to sit in a chair properly again. But he wasn't thinking clearly, he was thinking with his dick, which throbbed harder and harder when he looked at her expanded derrière.

"Change of plans..." Natsu moved over to Brandish, slapping his hands down on her meaty asscheeks, watching them wobble ponderously from the action. "Brandish gets the dick first!"

"What?" Dimaria pouted. "That's not fair! She's cheating!" The blonde accused.

Natsu looked over at Minerva, who got up out of her seat. It was completely obvious how worked up Minerva had gotten from the redness in her face and her heavy breaths.

The dark haired woman sauntered over to the three with a hungry smile on her face. "All's fair in love and war Dimaria." Minerva chided. "Magic is fair game."

Dimaria huffed. "Fucking bullshit..." It was slightly unfair. Dimaria wasn't creative enough to find ways to apply her Take Over magic into sex.

But Minerva didn't pay her any mind, instead she grabbed Natsu's thick, throbbing cock at the base of his shaft and slowly stroked it. "I don't give a damn if it's not fair." She told them. "But Natsu, go ahead and start fucking, I'm sure we all don't want to be kept in suspense any longer."

Without further ado, Natsu spread Brandish's oversized, jelly filled cheeks to reveal her gushing snatch and twitching anus. Small, but multiple drops of her arousal slid down the petals of her fluttering snatch and traveled down the inside of her thick thighs.

Brandish was ready.

With Minerva guiding his cock, Natsu pushed into Brandish's sopping wet cunt, immediately immersing his penis in her hot, tight walls that discharged her juices onto his cock. Immediately, Natsu didn't want to wait on any pleasantries and already began to piston his hips back and forth, rubbing his throbbing dick all along her wet cunt. He grabbed ahold of her wife, childbearing hips and forced her to lay even more flat on the table so he had a better position to thrust in.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Brandish yelped in shock as Natsu would pull out his length until only the tip was left, and then roughly thrust it back in, slamming his pelvis into her overstuffed ass and slapping his balls against the back of her thighs. This was down over and over again. The slick, splashy sounds of Natsu hurrying his cock deep inside of her tunnel. Brandish just couldn't control herself. The wood rubbing against her nipples, the warm cum in her belly, his strong hold on her waist, and his enormous cock reshaping her insides. It was all too much for the poor girl so already she was crying out and squirting from the pleasure.

"F-Fuck! Fuck me! Fuck me good!" She screamed out, forgoing her once stoic and uncaring expressions and mannerisms as Natsu fucked her. "It's so good! Don't stop!" The green haired woman pleaded.

Next to the mess that Brandish was quickly becoming, Dimaria frowned, super jealous that her friend got chosen before her. She supposed that she just had to wait out her turn. But fortunately for little Dimaria, Minerva had other plans.

The beauty of Sabertooth grabbed Dimaria's shoulder. "Now, would you rather stay there, bent over and waiting for your turn? Or perhaps you'd like to bide your time with me?" The black haired woman offered.

With surprising quickness to the off of some good old fashioned lesbian sex, Dimaria quickly stood up. "Just tell me what to do..."

"Good." Minerva smirked. "Get on your knees." She instructed to which Dimaria obeyed, willing to obey orders as long as she gets some relief out of it. Plus she gets to eat out a busty chick so really it's a win win. Pushing her bubble butt against the table, Minerva slowly scooted onto it until her feet no longer touched the ground. Taking up her long, left leg, Minerva revealed a tan, toned leg while only a single cloth was draped over the wet mess that was her pussy.

"From what I've heard..." Minerva started, licking her lips sensually as she traced the wet outline of her sopping wet cunt with a single finger. "You have a lot of experience with women, am I correct?" She asked.

Dimaria nodded. "Yeah, I do. I actually prefer sex with women." The blonde stated.

With a seductive smirk, Minerva pulled the curtain off of her sex and revealed her sex to the golden haired woman. Upon Minerva's pelvis was a neatly trimmed patch of dark curls above a wet, twitching slit. Over all, it looked like a pretty tasty meal.

"Well come on then Dimaria." Minerva gestured to her own cunt. "It's not gonna eat itself."

Looking up to Minerva before looking down at her greedy cunt, Dimaria silently thanked the woman for her meal before diving tongue first into it, wasting no time in penetrating it with her tongue. With her nose nestled against the small curls above Minerva's pristine labia, Dimaria pushed her lungs to their limits.

Minerva began to purr in delight as the blonde so eagerly ate her out. "Mmm, you really do know how to eat pussy..." She moaned.

Next to them, Natsu continued pounding into Brandish with reckless abandon, throwing himself into the bodacious woman, straining the wooden table and threatening to break it. Their bodies slapping together caused not only Brandish to moan and groan from the brute force, but caused Natsu to also grunt in appreciation as her soft, bouncy body came into contact with his.

Brandish couldn't even count how many orgasms she's had since Natsu first thrust into her. Her slutty, sex riddled mind just couldn't keep up with the basic math. The only math she could do was count every single inch of Natsu's fat cock as he continuously rammed it into her, making her legs tremble and more juices to run down her plump thighs.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me." Brandish repeated over and over again. "Fuck me with that big, juicy cock!" She screamed in ecstasy.

Natsu's grin couldn't grow any bigger. The only thing that could make him happier was if there was an audience to watch him as he twisted and brainwashed the once proud and arrogant Brandish of the Spriggan Twelve. But now, he could no longer focus on her tight, wet pussy as he felt a familiar stirring in his balls.

Not wanting to impregnate the beautiful, fertile woman, Natsu grunted loudly as he pulled his dripping cock out and aimed it at her back. "Ah! Fuck!" He cursed as he wildly stroked his prick. Within seconds, Natsu started to fire off his white ropes of semen like a firehose, painting Brandish's back white with his seed.

Brandish, who was first upset with the absence of his pussy pleasing dick, moaned like a slut when she felt him cum on her back. His hot, steamy cum covering the majority of her smooth back and slowly starts to run down her sides.

Minerva licked her lips as she watched Natsu cum. It was always a spectacle, watching him cum onto someone else. She knew full well how quickly Natsu could fill her womb, but it was something entirely different went watching him explode onto a woman. However, what lust she did feel for his heavy load of spunk was multiplied when he grabbed his dripping cock and began to jerk it again.

"Your turn D." Natsu told the blonde with a smirk.

But Dimaria didn't hear him, she was still hungrily lapping at Minerva's juicy pussy.

Minerva just shrugged, her red face taking on a nonchalant expression. "Guess she's too busy? Why don't you take Brandish out for another spin?" She suggested.

"Hmm, what should I do then?" But as soon as he asked that, a lightbulb seemingly appeared above his head. "I know!" He stated before leaning over to the fuck-drunk Brandish, disregarding his own semen touching his chest as he leaned onto her back. "You like anal, Brandish?" He asked.

Brandish, with part of her face smothered in her breasts with the other smushed against the table, muffled something incoherently.

Natsu was going to take that as a yes. "Alright, cool!" The pink haired man cheered as he began to get into position with her.

Minerva ran her fingers through Dimaria's hair as the woman feasted. "That's a good slut..." She complimented with a heavy breath. "Lick my pussy." Minerva moaned, watching as Natsu lifted Brandish up by her legs, the green haired woman being forced into some standing butterfly position with the woman's legs being held by his arms, her pussy and asshole forcibly exposed to the room with Natsu's throbbing cock just centimeters away from immersion.

With Natsu's cock being drenched in both her juices and his cum, not to mention spit, it was easy for him to penetrate. The hard part was targeting. Thankfully, Brandish reached down and guided his bulbous tip to her unused entrance.

"Fuck me dragon boy, pound my ass! Ruin me!" Brandish cried out, her face taking on an ahegao expression as his head pierced her puckered anus.

"Ahh! So tight!" Natsu hollered, surprised by the tightness of Brandish's asshole. He wasn't even an inch in and he was already feeling the pressure and tightness surround him. Despite lubing up his cock with all sorts of naughty juices, Natsu still felt like his cock was going in bone dry. But that didn't seem to kill Brandish's mood, the green haired woman was loving it.

"Yesss! Oh yesss!" Brandish screamed, her hand shooting down to rub her thoroughly fucked pussy. Her legs trembled in his grasp and her head shot back and nearly hit his own. "Shove it in me! Do it!" She pleaded. "I want you to fuck my ass Natsu!"

Giving her a nervous chuckle, secretly worrying that he just created a monster, Natsu obliged. "As you wish!" He groaned out before almost fully sheathing his thick, veiny cock into her tight asshole. Both nearly fell to their knees as he plunged himself as far as he could. Sadly for the two, Natsu's cock just couldn't seem to fit all the way in, leaving two or three inches left out. But that didn't deter Natsu as he just started to roughly fuck the green haired woman's ass harder than he had her pussy, opting to match the levels of pleasure.

The wet, meaty slaps of their bodies colliding echoed through the room. Not to mention their moans and howls matched the sick, lewd sounds. Dimaria's own lapping sounds and Minerva's heavy breaths helped create an orgy atmosphere.

"Oh fuck! Fuck yes!" Brandish screamed out, her mascara running down her cheeks due to her tears of pleasure. Her eyes were nearly rolled back, her tongue was lolling out, and her own drool was dipping down onto her large, bouncing breasts as she was jostled on his cock.

Natsu's eyes quickly ran to view her quaking, jumping tits as he bounced her. With a thick woman like Brandish who could easily adjust her sizes on a whim, Natsu didn't know if he was ever going to let her out of his sight. He wanted her in his bed at all times, ready to take his cock at a moment's notice. With his cock repeatedly burying itself in her tight, loosening asshole, Natsu was most likely the happiest man in the world.

With her consciousness fading, the last thing Brandish felt was Natsu's huge cock tearing her open and her hands furiously playing with her gushing cunt, squirting her juices out onto the floor and surrounding area.

Minerva watched with an amused gaze at their rough fucking. She was thankful Dimaria was more passionate and romantic rather than a complete animal like her boyfriend. That way she could watch in utter glee as Brandish passed out in Natsu's arm with a giant smile on her face.

For Natsu, it was a super weird experience. One minute he was pounding away at her tight ass and the next she was asleep in his arms, her juices running down his shaft and balls as her final climax died down. Even worse, he was building up a real whopper of an orgasm. But reluctantly, Natsu uncorked himself with a frown before carrying her over to a bed roll to gently set her down.

"Sweet dreams Brandish." Natsu kissed her forehead as he gently laid her down, careful not to disturb her.

Minerva pushed Dimaria away from her legs and pointed at his erect pillar that dropped with sex juices. "You did well pleasing me, but now you must please him. Brandish has been disqualified from the game so you are the last one standing." Minerva stated, doing her best to sound professional even though she had her sopping wet pussy spread wide for all to see.

' _Dammit Brandi...'_ Dimaria cursed in her head. ' _I was hoping you'd really knock him out. The real reason I so eagerly sucked his dick was to entices reaction out of you and get you riled up. I guess even in your slutty rampage, you got fucked over the edge. There has to be a way out of this...'_

Natsu saw the look on her face and grinned, his cock bolstering in tandem to his rising ego. "Come now Dimaria, you're not getting out of this so easily. We made a deal and your pussy is gonna honor it by taking this pounding. Now lie down on your back." The pink haired young man ordered.

Dimaria had no choice but to gulp and do as he told, silently walking past him to lay on another bedroll. "Like this?" She asked, propping her legs up and spreading them to show him her gushing, aroused pussy.

Natsu swaggered over to her and landed on his knees. "Exactly like that D." He nodded in approval, admiring her toned abdomen that was only second to her large breasts. Putting his hands on the back of her knees and forcing them against her shoulders, Natsu was rewarded with a cry of embarrassment from the former Spriggan. "I'm going to destroy this pussy..." He licked his lips as he directed his engorged tip at her puffy labia.

"Eeep..." Dimaria blushed as such a weak, embarrassed sound had escaped her lips. But honestly, who could blame her? She was about to get torn open by this horse of a cock!

But before Natsu could delve into the sweet, untouched land of Dimaria's sweet center, a hand reached out and grasped his cock. Looking to the owner of the hand, Natsu was surprised that it belonged to the formerly passed out Brandish.

"Consider this payback, bitch." Brandish growled as she let her magic flow through her fingertips and into Natsu's anatomy.

Natsu, Minerva, Dimaria, and even Brandish all looked at what her magic was doing. Brandish only meant to put a little of her size magic into his cock but clearly it was too much. It went from an impressive eight inches up to nine, ten, eleven, twelve, and stopped at a menacing, obese thirteen inches! Dear Mavis, what kind of monster had Brandish just created! But that wasn't the only thing that grew, his balls were enlarged as well, now hanging even lower in the fleshy sack.

"It's so long! It's too long!" Dimaria cried out in a mixture of fear and anticipation.

"It's so... so fat!" Minerva gushed, finally settling on a word to describe its width and girth. "Its probably thicker than my wrist and arm!"

Once the numbness died down, Natsu felt even greater lust. As evident by the wobbling and jumping of his now bestial cock. Now he was going to dominate completely and utterly.

"Thanks Brandi." Natsu winked at her, causing her to blush even harder. "I'll be sure to suck on those tits of yours for an hour as a thank you." He told her.

Brandish almost fell back over but of course, tried to play it off. "W-Whatever... It's not like I like you or anything..." She shook her head.

Focusing back on the blonde underneath him, Natsu zeroed in on her eyes, making some pretty intense eye contact. "Tell you what Dimaria, you last five seconds with this new cock, and I'll not only let you free, I'll personally escort you two to the nearest train station." He offered. But before Minerva could warn him about his ego, he continued. "But if you can't, you two will join my harem and come live with me." He stated.

Dimaria, with trembling lips, looked over to Brandish for advice,

"Don't do it!" The green haired woman warned. "That cock is too big and fat! You'll lose immediately!" Brandish said.

Unfortunately for Brandish, her warning Dimaria not to do something because of her lack of skill just made the blonde want to do it just to spite her.

So e blonde nervously met his eyes again and nodded. "De-Deal! I can take your big... enormous... juicy... err- I mean I can handle your fl-flimsy dick! I've taken dildos twice the size!" Dimaria bluffed.

Taking on a serious expression, Natsu looked back at Minerva.

"Are you okay with the change up?" He asked. "After all, you're the referee."

Minerva got off the table and straightened her dress, trying to situate her boobs in her clothes to look the least bit presentable. "I can't really say I disagree at this point. I just hope your pride hasn't ruined your vision. So by all means, carry on." She shrugged.

Blowing Minerva a kiss, Natsu slowly pressed his golf ball sized tip at Dimaria's tight, silk doors. With the precision and gentleness of a skilled martial artist, Natsu plunged into the blonde's sopping wet snatch until the only the head was fully submerged. Of course, Dimaria cried out in pain and ecstasy, almost unable to cope with the plethora of feelings and sensations rushing throughout her body.

"One." Natsu counted the seconds, sliding into her as he did so. He kept the pace fast but slow enough to where she felt every pulse and every vein of his cock as he entered her. "Two." He continued with a smirk, seeing her eyes lose focus. "Thr-"

She was out.

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" Minerva said in a surprised, but somehow still sarcastic, tone. "We have a winner!" She patted Natsu on the head, looking down at them. To add extra effect to her role, Minerva leaned over and held up Dimaria's arm before letting it drop to the floor, further illustrating Natsu's victory.

Speaking of Natsu, the pink haired young man looked awful proud of himself. Not even three seconds with his new dick and he made a former lesbian pass out from pleasure. He was just that damn good.

"Brandi~" Natsu sang. "Looks like you're apart of my harem now!" He cheered.

"Fuck..." Brandish cursed. She just granted him a huge prick to get some payback on Dimaria and now she'd have to spend the rest of her life with it... That's some grade-A bullshit.

She blinked once and that was all the time it took for Natsu to tower over her menacingly. Brandish closed her eyes, ready to feel him probe any part of her. However, what she didn't expect was for Natsu to not try to penetrate her, but to wrap his arms around her. Her eyes shot open and looked up to see Natsu softly smiling at her.

"I'm glad that you're with me now." Natsu whispered. "I thought you two looked lonely the moment I first saw you."

"Huh...?" Brandish whimpered meekly, unsure what to say.

She saw, from her limited view thanks to Natsu's muscles, Minerva crouch down next to her and pat her on the shoulder. "Aww look at her Natsu, she's like a baby! She looks so bewildered." The black haired woman laughed.

Natsu laughed too. "Alright Minerva, let's get these two out of here before someone finds out what we've been doing." He told her before looking at the woman in his arms. "Brandish, I'm gonna need you to not only bathe yourself, but Dimaria as well. Alright?" Natsu asked.

He received a dumb nod from Brandish who was still confused as to what was going on.

"That look will change in a little bit." Minerva commented. "I think she'll quickly take to being pampered."

Natsu nodded. "I just hope the other girls will get along with Dimaria, she can be..."

"A bit of a bitch?" Minerva finished.

"...yeah..." Natsu snorted before releasing Brandish. "Alright girls, prison break time!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _The Queen's Castle, the Center of Fiore, Tuesday 9:59 p.m._**

"And then what happened?" Hisui asked excitedly, being more drawn into the story than the actual fucking that they were doing.

Natsu chuckled as he tucked the Queen in. To think he'd be treating the Queen like little girl who was excited for a bedtime story...

"Well Minerva used her magic and stored the girls in a different location as we walked out. It really wasn't as elaborate as me and Brandish thought. Of course it was kinda hard having to make up a story to explain all the screaming but we managed to blend in and get far enough away to where we weren't culprits." Natsu explained. "But the real fun happened when we took them home. By then Dimaria woke up, I don't think anyone had ever challenged me to a second round that fast in my life!"

"Tell me that story!" Hisui nearly bounced out of her bed.

Natsu just shook his head. "No no sweetie, you need to get to bed. Maybe next time I'll tell you." Natsu smiled. "Goodnight." He leaned over and laid a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Natsu..." The green haired woman sighed softly.

With a large, proud smile on his face, Natsu walked over to the open window. "Now..." He closed his eyes in thought.

"How the hell am I gonna get out of here without the guards finding out I snuck up here?"

 ** _The End_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A/N:_** **Bam! Great update! Leave a review if you liked it! And tell me which girl is your favorite in the review so I know which girl deserves more focus!**


End file.
